


Escapes

by walterscott



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Guy seeks family comfort, Secret Wedding, Wedding failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walterscott/pseuds/walterscott
Summary: Guy is left at the altar, and is surprised by his reaction. He travels to the home where he grew up, to try to determine what he should do now that his ambitions have been derailed, again. He hates his work, his boss, himself - can he be redeemed?





	1. The Start of a Long Journey

“Let her go.” 

He stood, just staring at the door, not moving, not talking. His men didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what he would do, and stood watching him, waiting for him to explode in anger, hoping against hope that it wouldn’t be directed at them. Five minutes passed as they watched him, watched and waited, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

Sir Guy was lost in thought, not even noticing his men still in the chapel, until one sneezed. The others looked at that man with horror, as Sir Guy suddenly looked over at them, seeing them waiting for orders. He blinked several times, as if waking up, and motioned for his lieutenant to come over. Halstead approached him, gulping, standing nervously, waiting for what he didn’t know.

“Halstead, take the men back to the castle. I won’t need you for several days.” He turned away from the men and slowly started walking to the door.

“Sir Guy, is there anything … do you want us to … ?” Halstead hesitated. His commander did not like his orders questioned, and a clear order had been given. But, surely Sir Guy wanted something done about what had just happened. Surely, a detail would be sent to Knighton Manor. What would happen to them all if Sir Guy was assuming they knew they should go there, and they didn’t do it? They would be punished, he would be demoted. Better to risk his wrath and question him now than to fail to carry out an unspoken order.

“I told you, let her go. No one,” Sir Guy turned back to face his lieutenant, “no one is to go to Knighton Manor, I want nothing further to do with … this … business. You are to return to the castle and take up your duties there, is that clear?” Sir Guy raised his voice with the last, and glared at Halstead.

“Certainly, Sir Guy. We will leave immediately.” He turned to the other men. “To your horses, now!”

Sir Guy walked out into the sunlight. It was a beautiful day, a soft breeze blowing his hair onto his forehead. Even ten minutes after Marian had fled, there were many people waiting outside the chapel, curious to see what Sir Guy was going to do, wanting to enjoy his humiliation. He surveyed the crowd of people and ignored them. He simply didn’t care what the peasants thought, and he already knew what the nobles thought of him. They despised him and he knew they revelled in what Marian had just done, leaving him at the altar after punching him.

What none of them knew was that … he was relieved. Relieved that she had found out the truth, relieved that she had refused to go through with the ceremony, relieved that she had run away. His own reaction had come as a shock to him, but the relief was almost palpable. He could taste it, he could breathe it. Now he needed time to think, and he couldn’t do it here, surrounded by his men, his servants, everyone who would be whispering, laughing. He needed to get away, now.

Sir Guy returned to Loxley Manor and strode indoors. “Thornton!”

The servant came into the hall. The news had already travelled to the manor and the servants had a good laugh and drank a toast to Lady Marian’s escape from marriage to a horrible man. Thornton had told them they had better keep their heads down when Sir Guy returned as he was likely to have anyone beaten if they showed the slightest joy in his humiliation in front of him. Thornton was completely composed as he stood before Sir Guy, glad that the man could not see the glee in his heart. “Sir Guy?”

Sir Guy looked at the old man, knowing exactly what he was thinking. What they were all thinking. He didn’t care, they were peasants and their opinion of him meant nothing to him.

“Thornton, pack three days’ supply of food for me. Have it ready in ten minutes. I will take the black palfrey, have it saddled and ready.” With that, Sir Guy went to his room to pack his bag with clothing. He glanced at the glass as he walked past, and saw the cut on his cheek. He washed off the blood, and just stared at his reflection for a while, lost in thought again. Why? Why do I feel nothing but relief when Marian is all I wanted for so long? When did that change?

Sir Guy walked downstairs where Thornton was waiting with the food parcel. He took it and then looked at the old man, who stood with a blank expression on his face. “I will be gone for several days. Do whatever you see fit with the food. … Perhaps the villagers … ” He said nothing further, but noted to himself the surprise on Thornton’s face at his last words.

Sir Guy walked outside and found his horse ready for him. He filled the saddlebags and swung up onto the horse’s back and slowly rode off to the north. He knew where he was going, but wasn’t sure why he felt compelled to go there after this fiasco. Grand-mére would know.

Sir Guy travelled the entire day, stopping only to let his horse eat and drink at mid-afternoon, and to relieve himself in the woods. He forced himself to keep constant watch on his surroundings, not wanting to think yet. He had been in unfamiliar territory for approximately two hours as the sun set, and decided he should not continue after dark. He looked for a sheltered and secluded spot to camp for the night, not wanting to be disturbed by any other travellers, or worse, outlaws. Guy finished his meal, washing down the light repast of cheese, meat and bread with ale. He spread a blanket on the ground and was asleep less than a minute after he lay down. He had so much to think about, but not tonight, not yet.

Guy was awakened by his horse stamping his hooves and whinnying. He was instantly alert, grabbing the dagger next to his head and reaching for his sword. He looked through the trees hiding him from the road, and saw two men on horseback. They had heard his horse, and were searching the trees with their eyes to determine if there was danger. Guy saw that they were dressed as priests, and he put down his sword and dagger and ignored them as they continued on the road. He washed at a nearby stream, ate, fed and watered his horse and began the second day of his journey.

One hour later, Sir Guy crested a small hill in the road and saw the priests in front of him, both of them kneeling on the ground. There were two men rifling in their saddlebags, shouting at them to tell them where their money was hidden or they would die right there. Sir Guy urged his palfrey forward, unsheathing his sword as he approached the four men. They didn’t hear him until it was too late for the one closest to him. Sir Guy swung his sword and caught the man on the shoulder, leaving the man on the ground with a terrible wound. He leapt off his horse and faced the second man, who now had a knife to the throat of one of the priests. Sir Guy stalked up to him, sword raised, a terrible smile on his face. 

“You think I will not kill you if you threaten to harm him? You are a dead man if you do not drop that knife now!” he snarled. The man threw the knife to the ground and prostrated himself before the priests, begging them to save him from the devil in black standing before them with a face like thunder. Sir Guy kicked the man, telling him to move over to where the other thief was moaning on the ground, bleeding heavily. He looked at the priests, neither of whom seemed injured.

“Do you want me to kill them both?” he asked.

The priests looked horrified at the thought. “No, no, please, leave them. We have the weapons, neither of them can harm us now. We will see to the one’s wound as best we can, if you will tie the other one up for us. We will send a message to the sheriff when we get to the next town. Our thanks to you, Sir … ?”

“I am Sir Guy of Gisbourne, of Nottinghamshire. If you need nothing further, I will leave you now.” Guy tied up the uninjured thief, swung back onto his horse and said, as he rode away, “Take care. These aren’t the only thieves on the road, Fathers.” 

Fools. What are they thinking, riding in this area with no protection. Just because they are priests, they think they are immune from predation by thieves and outlaws? Guy continued riding north, glancing up to see the storm clouds moving in. He would need to seek shelter earlier than he had planned today. He had hoped to be at his destination early tomorrow, but that would depend on the weather now. Guy decided not to stop any longer than necessary to feed and water his horse, wanting to cover as much distance as possible while he could.

***

Guy stopped outside the stable and a small, dirty stable boy ran out to take the reins from him as he looked around. The town was small, but large enough to have an inn with several rooms. He headed to the inn after giving strict orders to the boy about the care of his horse. “I will know if you have failed me, and you will be punished,” he growled at the boy, who shook at the words of the big man.

Guy walked over to the entrance of the inn, sheltering a moment to shake some of the rain off his leather overcoat. He had ridden as far as he could in the rain, but the roads were getting too muddy to make good time. It was not worth chancing an injury to his horse to continue. He had time, he would not return until he was ready, until he had spoken with her for as long as necessary.

The innkeeper looked up as the door opened and he saw a tall, dark man dressed in black leather filling the doorway, a scowl on his face. The innkeeper quickly stepped over to offer a table to the man and asked if he needed a room for the night. Sir Guy grunted in the affirmative, looking around the room, seeing everyone ducking their heads and avoiding eye contact with him. Peasants. Pathetic. He ordered a bath to be prepared, and ate heartily, having eaten just bread and cheese since early morning.

A young woman had been watching him since he walked in, and as he rose from his table to go upstairs, she walked over with a smile on her lips. He looked at her, and his lip curled in disgust. She was short, plump and dirty, with lank brown hair and a sore on her face. “Get away from me!” he snarled. She scurried out of his way and he stalked out, making his way to his room. He looked around; it was satisfactory, as clean as could be expected in such a place.

Guy removed his outer clothes and went to the washroom. There was a servant girl waiting there with cloths and soaps and oils. She hesitated, looking at this big man with the frown on his face. He was quite good looking, but she had heard him dismissing Sally downstairs and knew she should just keep her mouth shut. Guy looked around, seeing everything he needed. “You may leave now. Make sure the fire is well stoked in my room and leave a candle by my bed.” He turned from her and she hurried out the door.

Guy sighed. The warm water felt good after so many hours in the saddle. He could almost drift off to sleep in the bath - almost. He set about washing himself thoroughly. He wanted to wash away all smells that reminded him of yesterday’s aborted ceremony. He had bathed yesterday morning using oils that he thought pleased her, wanting everything to be perfect for the day. Hmmph. Lot of good that did. Now he could no longer stand those smells. He washed his hair and slipped under the water, rinsing away soap and oil. After drying himself, he wrapped a drying cloth around his middle and went to his room. Guy stripped, blew out the candle and lay in bed, staring into the darkness.

Why?


	2. Home is where ...

Why?

Guy lay in bed, turning his thoughts at last to what had happened yesterday and his feelings about it. He had wanted the marriage, he knew the advantages it would bestow on him, he had coveted Marian for so long, he had been … obsessed. So, why the relief?

Guy thought back to when he had first met her. He had not been struck by any great beauty in her. She was attractive certainly, but there were many women who were more so. He had found that lots of women made themselves … available to him. He was never without female company when he wanted it. He had a way about him that women liked, some of them liking the way rougher than others, some gentler, but most of them liking it any way he cared to present it. 

Those who didn’t like him, he could easily do without … except Marian. Marian never made herself available to him, in any way. She went to fairs or events with him only reluctantly, after much coaxing on his part and demurrals on hers, making him practically beg. She made him feel unwelcome in her home, made his overtures feel unwelcome, made his presents feel unwelcome, so that again, he had to beg. Was it that she seemed so unattainable, was it just the chase? Or was it that his enemy didn’t have to beg, and he couldn’t stand that?

Nor had he been awestruck by her intelligence. After all, she supported the King blindly, not seeing the damage that constant and increasing taxation to support constant war was doing to the country. Guy enforced the law as his position required, and he felt no sympathy for peasants who defied it. However, he was not so blind in his obedience to the Sheriff that he failed to realize that crippling the populace with taxes that went overseas was crippling the country itself. The peasants had neither the weapons, the skills nor the intelligence to fight against the Sheriff and his schemes, but there were others who saw the injustice, smarter men, more capable men, and a day would come …

Nor had Guy been smitten with Marian’s less than winning ways. She was spoiled by her father and fancied herself a lady of far greater manners than she displayed. She expected things, thought gifts were her due, rather than being grateful when they were given. He remembered his great pleasure in selecting a horse for her, being careful to choose one with a good temper and easy manner. He enjoyed the look on her face when she saw it before her, when he told her it was hers, and anticipated her gratitude. But he remembered her riding off without even a glance backwards, with no thanks. He was there to please her, to give her what she felt was her due, so that she could go off and enjoy it, again, with his enemy.

Nor was Marian’s sympathy and kindness to the peasants something that he admired completely. She took baskets to those who were starving, she helped deliver women, she helped with the sick, yes, but she also made sure everyone knew of her good deeds, so that she would be praised for them. And her open defiance of the Sheriff made her less effective in helping others, as she was often watched now. And made her friendship with the outlaws more dangerous, to her and to them.

So, what was it? 

Could it possibly have been simply because she was a woman who refused him what most offered willingly? No, he could not believe that, other women refused him and he did not pursue them.

Could it possibly have been simply that he wanted to taste the same fruits that his greatest enemy tasted? No, if he thought Loxley had already taken her, he would not have wanted her, not as his wife anyway.

Could it possibly have been simply that he … fell in love, unwisely perhaps, but deeply? And if so, with one swing from her to his face, had he just fallen out of love? Could it be that simple?

No. Nothing was that simple, not in his experience. Yes, he had fallen in love, but … the thought dawned on him that, yes, he had fallen in love, but not with Marian herself. He had fallen in love with the image of Marian that his mind formed when he first knew her, someone with opposite qualities from his. She was good, he was not; she was kind, he was not; she was and acted the lady, he was a dispossessed knight who acted the brute. Those qualities of hers would redeem him, would cancel the horrible things he was known for. If Marian married him, everyone would know he was a better man than they thought him, because she would not marry a cruel, worthless man.

But, why had he changed his mind? Why was he relieved when she punched him and ran? Why did he now feel he had escaped from what would certainly have been a miserable marriage?

Guy’s eyes closed, and he fell asleep before he could even try to find the answer to those questions.

***

Guy woke up shortly after sunrise, shielding his eyes from the bright light coming in the window. He had fallen asleep before he came to any conclusions last night, and he sighed. Tonight, I’ll think about it again tonight. I have all the time I need, and she’ll talk me through it.

Guy washed quickly, dressed and went downstairs. He wanted to start the final leg of his journey early, as he lost time the day before due to the weather. He went to the stables and found his horse ready for him. He grunted his satisfaction at the care the animal had gotten, the stable boy standing half hidden behind a stall door. He stared at the boy, and then slowly reached into his purse and flipped a coin to the boy, who grabbed the coin and gave the quickest nod to Sir Guy before he hurried back behind the door.

As Guy walked his horse to the outskirts of the town, he saw the two priests from the day before, and nodded to them as he mounted his horse. The older priest came over to him and thanked him again for his great help the day before. Wishing him a safe journey, the priest went back to his companion and continued packing their horses for their own journey.

Guy spent several hours in the saddle again, stopping at midday to eat a light meal and rest his horse. His destination was only another ten to fifteen miles, but he wanted to be somewhat rested before he arrived. He didn’t want to look like a refugee, or like someone who had ridden for more than two days just to talk to a woman old enough to be his grandmother. She would know anyway, she always did, when he was troubled.

Guy left the road, turning past a stand of trees, following a path that would lead him to the river, the same route he always took to the lodge. He would follow the river to where it met the edge of her property. He had been riding for half an hour when he heard splashing and - singing? Guy dismounted and tied his horse, walking quietly forward toward the noise. As he rounded a large tree on the bank, he saw a young woman standing in the water, her back to him. He leaned against the tree, crossing his arms, admiring the view.

She was holding her skirts high on her legs, so they wouldn’t get wet. Her hair, long and a deep russet brown, was loose down her back. She was slender, and he smiled, admiring the curves he could see as she bent over to scoop some water up to her face. She scooped up more water, and wet her bare arms. She scooped water again, and rubbed her wet hand on her throat and her chest. He shifted, as he was beginning to feel … uncomfortable, and she suddenly turned, startled at the sound.

“Oh!” she cried as she saw him. She quickly crossed to the river bank and, letting go of her skirts, reached up to the saddle on the horse tied there, and unsheathed a sword. She turned to him with the sword pointed at him, and he laughed out loud. 

“Do you mean to run me through, lady?” he asked with a sly smile.

She smiled, and he looked again. She is quite beautiful, young, but beautiful. I know those green eyes.

“Am I free to leave, sir?” she smiled at him.

“Of course,” Guy growled. “Do you think I fight women? Who are you, and why are you here alone?”

She shook her head, smiling at him again, and sheathed her sword. She climbed into the saddle, gave him a small nod and, touching her heels to the horse, galloped away from him across a field. Guy stood staring after her for a few minutes, then continued his journey, trying to figure out who she was and why he thought he knew her.

An hour later Guy approached a small hunting lodge. It was solid looking and the grounds surrounding it were well kept. The barn and stables were large and well maintained and the entire property looked prosperous. A servant came out of the lodge, looking at Guy, wondering who this black clad knight was and what he could possibly want here. Then Andrew came out with a smile on his face, just standing and shaking his head. “Sir Guy, what a wonderful surprise. She will be so glad.”

Guy dismounted and the first servant took his reins and led the palfrey to the stables. Guy called after him, “We’ve ridden for three days, he’ll need looking after well. And he likes apples.” Guy turned, smiling. “Andrew, how have you been? Is everyone well?” he asked as they both turned and walked towards the lodge.

They walked into the dim interior of the lodge. The main room didn’t get a lot of light, and it took Guy’s eyes a few moments to adjust to the low light. He saw then that the furnishings were essentially the same as the last time he had visited, three years earlier. Her husband had made most of the furniture himself. He had been remarkable with his hands, and enjoyed carving intricate details into the plain furniture. He had never been a wealthy man, but his talents in breeding and training horses had provided a very good income for his family, and his wife was left with more than enough to support her after he was gone.

The door to the kitchen swung open and Fiona looked in. Her face lit up and she walked over to Guy and hugged him, then pushed him down into a chair and asked him what he wanted to eat, he must be starving, she said. Guy laughed and said he was indeed hungry and had been looking forward to her cooking for three days. Fiona grinned and went back to the kitchen, ordering her kitchen maid to get busy, they had a guest who really appreciated their talents. Ten minutes later, Guy was eating soup, bread, meat and fruit.

“Andrew, how is she? You have not said, there isn’t anything wrong, is there?” Guy was concerned. Grand-mére was more than sixty years old and was not the most robust person in their world. He hoped he had not put off this visit too long.

“No, Sir Guy, my lady is fine, just resting right now. She had some of the village children here this morning, teaching them to read and write, and she is a bit tired. It’s funny, she was talking about you two days ago, saying that you would be visiting, that you needed to talk.” He stopped talking, watching Guy for a moment, wondering about the things they all heard about him. They had never seen any brutish behaviour from him, but the tales from Nottingham … . 

Just then, they both heard a noise on the stairs and Guy looked up to see her at the landing, a smile on her face. “Guy, you’ve come. I am so happy.” Guy stood and took the steps two at a time, gently encircling her in his arms when he reached her. They stood some time, just smiling at each other, then walked down the stairs to sit at the table together.

“Tell me what happened,” she said quietly.


	3. A Favorite Son

“Tell me what happened,” she said.

They were alone now in the garden behind the lodge, sitting on a bench made by her husband many years before. Guy had changed from his leathers into clothing kept here at the lodge for him, grey linen pants and loose shirt. He almost felt like a different person when he was here. Almost. He never forgot the things he had done since he had left Grand-mére as a young man. He knew she loved him, but it was in spite of what he had done, certainly not because of it.

He had lived with Lady Cardon and her husband for five years. His father had sent him away after his mother died. She and Guy had been very close when he was growing up, and he had been devastated by her death. His father had been unfaithful to his wife and mistreated her. Guy had vowed he would never humiliate his own wife by being openly unfaithful, nor would he ever lay a hand on her in anger. He had seen how his own mother spent her last years in sorrow and pain, and he would not cause such suffering in his own wife.

Grand-mére was his mother’s oldest sister. She had never had children of her own and was glad to take Guy in when his father no longer wanted him at home after his mother’s death. Guy looked nothing like his father, and suspicions had arisen in Crispin Gisbourne’s mind about his wife’s faithfulness, in a pathetic attempt to absolve himself of any guilt in openly having several mistresses, not because the lady ever gave any cause for suspecting her faithfulness. Within two years of his wife’s death, and without the presence of his only child to remind him of his responsibilities, he had gambled away his lands and drunk himself to death, leaving nothing for his heir.

Guy felt his loss of status keenly as a young man. Other young men his age were inheriting lands or training to take over estates while he lived penniless in a hunting lodge. His anger at his father’s treatment of him was not assuaged by the love he received from Grand-mére and her husband, and the care of Fiona and the other servants. He knew he would have to leave them and make his way in the world, to do whatever it took to regain the status he felt he had been cheated of, to acquire power, status, lands of his own.

How would he ever have a family if he had no money, no lands? No lady would look at him without those things, he was sure of it. Everything he had done since he left this place more than ten years earlier had been in pursuit of those things, including the aborted marriage. He would eventually have had Knighton, added, he had hoped, to Loxley. And he would have had a well respected lady as his wife. And now he was back, a failure, the Sheriff’s lackey, no lands he could call his own, no wife.

Guy’s thoughts returned to the present and he sighed deeply. “You knew I was to marry?” She nodded yes, a small smile on her face. She had never met Marian, but had hoped he had found someone to love him. She knew he was a good man who did bad things, and had hoped that if he found the right wife, he could become a good man who did good things.

“She … changed her mind … on the day, at the altar.” He gave a short laugh, with no humor in it at all. “She punched me and ran, that is how much she relished the prospect of me being her husband. I don’t blame her, I … ” He stopped, staring into the distance. “I had courted her for so long, it took months to convince her to accept me, and then … .” Another heavy sigh, the pain clear in his voice. “I have failed again, Grand-mére, I am still nothing after all these years, certainly nothing a good woman wants.” He turned his head away, so she would not see the misting in his eyes.

“Nonsense! You are Sir Guy of Gisbourne, you are not nothing, I will not hear you say that.” She paused, searching his face. “But, you are … glad … not to be married, aren’t you? I can see it in your eyes, hear it in your voice. You were relieved when she ran, weren’t you?” She smiled at him and took his hand in hers. “Don’t look so shocked! It is written all over your face. You realize the marriage would have been a mistake, don’t you? Guy, a good marriage must have at least one of two things. You must love each other, or if love is not there, you must at least respect each other. From what I understand, from what happened, she had neither for you, and you have realized it. You could not have been happy with her. It really is as simple as that.”

“I thought she would have grown to love me, once we were married. That I could have made her love me. I would have been a good husband to her, I would have treated her well, given her everything she would want. But … yes,” he sighed, “when she ran, I was shocked to find I was relieved. I didn’t know why when it happened, but I have had hours on the road to think about it, and … ” Another sigh and the half smile she knew so well appeared on his face. “I idealized her, and that was wrong. I thought her, wanted her to be what she was not, for my own sake. I didn’t want who she was, but who I wished for. Another stupid mistake on my part.”

“Guy, you are not stupid, do not say that about my favorite son.” She achieved the result she was hoping for, as Guy laughed out loud. She smiled at him and, changing the subject, said, “And how long had you planned to stay with me this time?”

Guy took one of her hands and brought it to his lips. He kissed it and said, “I can stay for a few days, maybe a week or two. I told no one where I was going, so no one can come after me. I must decide what I am going to do now. I had planned nothing beyond the wedding day, I focused exclusively on getting married, and never gave a thought to the possibility that it wouldn’t happen. Now what?”

Grand-mére stood, putting a hand to the small of her back, feeling the ache of getting old. She would give anything to see her Guy happy, and she had set into motion a plan that she hoped would bring that about, but now was not the time to reveal it. “Come. Let me show you our new horses. Francis trained Thomas well before he died, and he has carried on the breeding and training programs with great success. Of course, this holding is yours when I die, and I hope you will continue with the horses, and Thomas would be a great asset to you.” 

“Do not talk of dying! You are my only family, my only source of comfort in this miserable life, you cannot leave me. I forbid it!” They smiled at each other, and walked to the stables. Guy saw the twelve horses that were being trained. Four were already promised, and they knew they would find buyers for any others they wanted to sell outside the breeding program. The reputation of this stable had not diminished since Francis’ death.

It was nearing time for the evening meal and Grand-mére wanted to tell Guy of plans already laid. “Guy, we are having guests for dinner tonight. I know you’ve just arrived, but I knew you were coming and I wanted you to meet these men. And there will be another guest tomorrow who will be staying at the lodge for several days. I am going to my room now to rest briefly before our meal. Andrew will organize your bath, and I will see you again in about two hours?” 

Guy kissed her on the cheek and watched her walk inside. She definitely looked older than the last time he saw her, but she was still moving well enough for her age. He frowned briefly at her ridiculous talk of dying. She wouldn’t dare, now that he had forbidden it! He smiled to himself, how did she always know in advance when he would be visiting. This was not the first time that she had told the servants to expect him before he had sent a message that he would be coming.

Two hours later Guy was surprised to see the dinner guests. They were the priests he had met twice on the road! Grand-mére introduced the older one as Father Anselm and the younger, stouter one as Father Tuck. They had travelled to a meeting called by the bishop, and were returning when Guy had saved them from those outlaws. They were startled, and glad, to see him in the hall as they entered. “Lady, we escaped almost certain death on the road just yesterday morning only because of the timely intervention of Sir Guy. We were waylaid by outlaws, it is unsafe to travel the roads anymore,” he said indignantly. “Sir Guy, it is so good to see you again.”

Sir Guy nodded his head at Fr Anselm in acknowledgment of his words. He looked at Grand-mére and raised his eyebrows at her guests. He knew she was not a religious woman, and was wondering why she would be having priests to dinner. Was a conversion imminent? God forbid! The others spent the mealtime talking of local politics, which local lord was managing his villages well, which taxes were rising. Guy said very little, lost in thought as to what he would do when returning to Nottingham. If, if I could find a position elsewhere, how can I get away from the Sheriff? I have done too many things for him, I know too much. He will never let me go willingly. He’ll see me dead first.

As the others continued to talk, Guy suddenly realized that Grand-mére had turned the conversation to marriage, much to his surprise and discomfiture. In her general praise of the institution, she mentioned to the priests that Sir Guy was hoping to be married soon, and he looked at her in alarm when he heard her say that. She ignored his frown and continued, telling them she knew what a wonderful and faithful husband he would make the right lady. Guy groaned and stood from the table. “Grand-mére, please excuse me. I need some exercise after this excellent meal. Fathers,” he nodded his head and stalked out of the hall, leaving the priests looking surprised at his abrupt departure.

Guy examined the outbuildings of the property, wanting to stay away as long as it took for the priests to leave. He returned just as they were leaving the lodge, having already thanked the lady for her hospitality; she remained inside. They saw Guy and promised that they would see him again very soon. “I hope not,” he muttered under his breath. and he nodded to them and disappeared into the gardens again. Guy walked the grounds for another half hour, then went into the lodge to talk to her.

“Grand-mére, what was that all about, husbands and marriage? I do not understand how you could discuss my personal affairs with strangers so freely.” Guy spoke very crossly, although if it had been anyone else who dared speak about him to strangers, they would have felt his displeasure physically. She turned to look at him, remaining seated near the fire, and motioned him to sit next to her. “I prefer to stand,” he said, petulantly.

“Guy, I mentioned nothing of the wedding that didn’t take place. That of course is none of their business. I told you I knew you were coming. I have known for more than three weeks, and I made plans accordingly. However, I will not tell you yet what those plans are. You must simply trust me that I have always had your best interests at heart, and I still do. You will see the priests again next week. I won’t tell you more now, so do not ask. Now, I am quite tired, and we have a guest coming tomorrow, so I will say good night to you, and I expect a good night kiss, so come here now.” She smiled and stood as he walked to her and kissed her on the cheek. He would not, could not remain cross with her for long.

“Sleep well, Grand-mére.”


	4. A Young Guest

Guy woke early the next morning. He was not used to having no work to do, and woke at the same time he would normally wake at home. He heard noise from the stables as two local lads began the daily routine of feeding and exercising the horses. He heard the noise from the kitchen and hall as breakfast was prepared for the hands and the rest of the lodge. 

He looked about him, taking in the simple furnishings in the room. This had been his room as a boy, and little had changed. He had been given the largest bed in the house, as he was taller than Francis by the time he was twelve years old. He admired the old clothes chest, another thing Francis had decorated with carving, this time of wolves. His eyes fell on the empty spot in the bed next to where he lay, and he frowned as he thought he should be laying next to his wife now. He put that thought out of his head and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got dressed for the day.

Guy ate breakfast alone, as Grand-mére did not get up so early nowadays. He went outside and walked over to the stables, speaking to Thomas about some of the horses. He offered to help with the exercise, and Thomas immediately demurred, saying that it was not right to ask him to help, the local lads could handle all that needed doing. Guy insisted, saying he needed the exercise himself; he thought, without telling Thomas, that it would take his mind off things he didn’t particularly want to think about. Thomas hesitated. He didn’t know Sir Guy well, having seen him visit only once since he had come to work at the stables, and was unfamiliar with his riding abilities. He weighed the risk of injury to a guest, against incurring the displeasure of the tall, frowning man in front of him. “Certainly, Sir Guy, perhaps if you could start with that mare there?” he said, pointing to one of the brood mares in the yard next to the stable.

Guy huffed, “No. I will take the big black in the far corner of the paddock. He looks in need of a good run, as do I.” Thomas briefly considered grabbing Sir Guy by the arm as he walked toward the horse, and quickly thought better of it. 

“My lord, that horse is quite skittish. He is new to us and not well trained at all. We haven’t ridden him yet and I am afraid he would not respond well to … ,” Thomas’ voice trailed off as he saw that Sir Guy was ignoring him. 

Guy approached the horse, seeing that he was starting to stamp his hooves and shake his head up and down in anticipation of a stranger coming too close. Guy began to talk very softly, almost crooning to him, reaching ever so slowly to touch his shoulders. The horse settled quickly with Guy’s gentling, and Guy motioned for Thomas to bring him the bridle and saddle, which he put on himself, talking to the horse the entire time in that low, rumbling voice that soothed both horses and women.

“Thomas, what is his name?” Guy asked as he walked the saddled horse out of the yard. 

“We have not named him, Sir Guy. He came to us just last week as Helios, but that seemed wrong for a black horse. My Lady has not chosen a new name yet.” Guy just nodded and slowly mounted the horse, talking softly to him the whole time. The horse skittered sideways as he felt Guy’s full weight, but settled again and they rode out of the yard and across the field.

Guy returned to the stable an hour later, invigorated by the effort of controlling that horse. He took two other horses out for long rides, and helped groom a horse when he returned in the late morning. He saw a wagon in front of the building, with a familiar looking horse tied to the back of it.

Fr Anselm was just coming out of the lodge with Grand-mére. The priest again. Has Grand-mére turned to the church in her loneliness? Or because she has been ill? I must talk to her. Fr Anselm waved to Guy and climbed onto the wagon and drove out of the yard, calling over that he would see Guy next week. Not if I see you first, thought Guy.

“Guy, we will be having lunch in the hall as soon as you have washed and changed your clothes. We have a guest, so please do not delay.” She went back inside, leaving Guy frowning after her. He had planned on having a very light meal and continuing with another horse. He was just beginning to relax, and now he had to be polite to some stranger, not his strong suit. He sighed and walked up to his room; he would make the effort not to be rude to any guest of hers, of course.

Guy washed quickly, suddenly realizing what an appetite he had. He put on a fresh shirt that he could easily use later for riding, reasoning that the guest was hers, not his, and he did not have to go out of his way to make an impression, just be polite during the meal. Guy left his room and walked to the landing at the top of the stairs, about to start down, when he saw a young woman standing in the hall. No, not a woman, she’s a girl. Beautiful, but young. 

Guy walked down the stairs to where the young woman and Grand-mére were standing, talking quietly. As she turned and glanced up at him, Guy was surprised to see that it was the young woman from the river the day before. “Guy, you must remember Lady Alyssa Deschamps. You met the last time you visited, three years ago. I believe you were introduced to her father, Sir Henry Deschamps, at a council meeting when he visited Nottingham some time ago.”

Lady Alyssa curtseyed, keeping her head down as Guy bowed slightly. “Lady Alyssa, it is a surprise to see you again, looking so … ladylike.” Guy had a grin on his face as he saw her blush, but she still didn’t look up at him so that he could see her face properly. Guy certainly remembered her now. She had made a nuisance of herself the last time he had seen her here, following him everywhere he went. She had wanted to go riding with him, but her small old mare was no match for his horse and he had lost her very quickly, chuckling over the foolish child. She had even tried to follow him into a local inn where he knew there was a serving wench that could be very accommodating to travellers, and he’d had to threaten to tell her father of her unladylike behaviour if she didn’t leave him be. It has been three years, and she has certainly grown up, he thought. How old was she then, 13, 14?

Guy was finally able to get a good look at her again as they sat at the table, with her directly across from him. She was slender, with a very straight carriage. She had her hair plaited and pinned up on her head. She had luminous green eyes, large and expressive, and a small mouth with full lips. Her skin was not pale, did not look like porcelain as he had seen on some women. She obviously spent time outdoors, as the sun had darkened her skin just a bit, and she had freckles across her nose and cheeks. Healthy, yes, she certainly looked healthy.

Guy and Grand-mére talked throughout the meal about the horses, in particular the one that Guy had exercised first this morning. She had not been surprised that Guy could handle the animal, Francis had taught him everything he knew about horses, and Guy also had a manner about him with horses. He had never found a horse he couldn’t settle and ride. Guy had a suggestion for a name, and Grand-mére agreed, Aethon it would be.

Lady Alyssa did not speak at all during the meal, giving no indication to Lady Cardon that she and Guy had met earlier, so Guy arose from the table when he was finished and told Grand-mére that he would be working with the horses most of the afternoon. He nodded to Alyssa and left the lodge, thinking that she was there simply because Grand-mére was in need of company, and had planned the visit before she knew he was coming.

As he walked out of the lodge, he heard Lady Alyssa calling to him. He stopped and waited for her, eyebrows raised, a smirk on his face. “Did you not tell Grand-mére of our meeting yesterday, lady?”

“Sir Guy, please do not mention I was out riding alone. My father … ” Guy thought he saw fear in her eyes as she hesitated. “My father does not like me to go out alone, and he would just use the encounter to keep me at home all the time, which I cannot bear. Please, …”

“Do not worry, I won’t say anything. But can’t you see that your father is right, my lady? What if you had met outlaws, or someone less … polite … to a beautiful lady who is unchaperoned?” Guy frowned at her. “You put yourself in danger, my lady, and a father has the right, the obligation to protect his unmarried daughter, and you are denying him that right.” With that Guy turned and went back to the stables, the lady frowning after him.

Guy spent the afternoon helping Thomas with a new horse that a local minor lord wanted trained as a hunter. He exercised three other horses as the day went on, getting warm enough to take off his shirt, his back glistening with sweat in the late afternoon sun. Guy was exhausted by the end of the afternoon, physically spent, and he felt wonderful. He had hurt no one, threatened no one, had not had to listen to that snake Vaisey - he had done work that he liked, that was useful, that had its own rewards. He loved horses, and regretted that breeding and training horses was not a job that could provide him with the status he craved and the wealth and lands he needed. 

In his concentration on the horses before him, he never noticed the young woman standing just behind the shutter of an upstairs window, sometimes straining forward to see every move he made. Grand-mére came upstairs and stood beside her for a while, looking out at Guy, hoping their plan would work, that he would not be as stubborn as usual, that he would not see through their ruse too early, that … . She sighed and hoped.

***

Guy was almost asleep, the warm water enveloping his tired body almost as he had hoped a wife would. Damn, I’ve got to stop thinking about my failure. I have to think about what’s next, what I will be returning to, besides the snake. He dipped his head under the water, then soaped his hair, his chest, his arms, his … Suddenly he heard a noise.

“Who is there?” Silence. He rinsed the soap off quickly. “I heard you there, step forward, or I shall get out of this tub and drag you out from behind that drape,” he growled, sitting up higher.

Slowly, with her back to him, her head hanging, Lady Alyssa moved from behind the drape near the window. She was wrapped from her neck to her calves in a drying cloth, just one shoulder and arm out, holding the cloth tightly around her. “I, I, … I am so sorry, my Lord,” she stuttered, not looking up. “I was behind the drape when you came in, and I did not know what to do. I told the maid I would be a few minutes, but she must have forgotten and told you the room was empty. I am so sorry, my Lord, … may I leave now?” As she talked, she had slowly edged her way towards the door, always with her back to him, and at the last, she pulled the door open and dashed out. Guy sat in the bath, his mouth hanging open in astonishment, then as she stood out in the hallway, Alyssa heard a great roar of laughter. She allowed herself a small smile, and quietly went to her room to dress for dinner.

***

“Good evening, ladies,” Guy said as he sat at the table, comfortably dressed in black linen pants, a loose blue overshirt and soft black boots. He looked across the table at Alyssa, who again had her head down, not looking at either of them, and noticed something different tonight. Her long hair was not confined in plaits. It was loose down her back, braided on the sides just far enough so that two small gold clips in the shapes of butterflies were enough to hold the hair back from her face; the deep russet showed red and gold highlights, depending how the light from the fire struck it. She looked even more attractive than she had earlier.

Guy turned to look at Grand-mére and found her staring at him with a smile on her face. She reached for his hand and patted it, calling for Fiona to bring their food. Once they had started eating, Guy said with a wicked grin, “Lady, I must tell you one of your servants caused a terrible embarrassment to your other guest this afternoon. She put us both in the bathing room at the same time. I am afraid the Lady Alyssa saw a great deal more of me than was proper. What will her parents say about your care of her when they hear of this incident?”

Lady Alyssa quickly looked up in alarm, and could not tell from the stern expression Guy had on his face then whether he was joking, particularly as everyone who knew him would have told her that Sir Guy of Gisbourne did not joke, ever. “Sir Guy, I am so sorry … ,” she began again, blushing to have the subject discussed at the table. Grand-mére interrupted her.

“Guy, that is cruel, Alyssa does not know you well enough to know that you are teasing her. Do not worry, my dear, he will say nothing about it again.” She gave Guy a stern look to emphasize that point. “An accident, it won’t be repeated, I’ve already spoken to the girl in question. Now Guy, I need you to do something for me in two days time. There is a man who wants to buy the grey palfrey we have been training. I do not want him to come here, I … feel uncomfortable with him here. I would like you to take the horse to him and show it to him.” She stopped talking, thinking to herself that it was better not to over explain, let Guy ask questions if he wanted more information.

“Why don’t you want him here? Has this man caused you trouble, been disrespectful to you?” She could hear the anger in Guy’s voice.

“No, no, nothing like that. But I have heard things about him, I simply don’t want such a man here when I have an unmarried woman staying here right now.” She looked at him, a small smile on her face, and raised an eyebrow. “You know how some men can be, they think every woman is available to them.”

Guy narrowed his eyes, looking at her, wondering if she meant more than she was saying. Guy had never hidden the fact from her that he liked women, and enjoyed their company as often as possible. But always willing women, never those who did not want him. Until Marian. Marian didn’t really want you, did she? You ignored every sign of her distaste, her dislike. Are you any better than men who force themselves on women? Would you have forced yourself on her as her husband? That would have been the only way you would have gotten between her legs, you know that now. Guy sighed heavily, and sat staring at the fire, not paying any attention to what the ladies were saying any more.


	5. Not a Little Girl

Guy started the next day the same way, rising early and heading to the stables to exercise some horses and himself. He was surprised to find Alyssa in the stables when he arrived. He just stared in astonishment at her when he walked in. She was dressed in men’s clothing, though he could see that they seemed to be tailored to fit her. She turned as she heard someone come in, and blushed when she saw the look on his face.

“Sir Guy, good morning, I hope you slept well.” She just stood before him, hands clasped in front of her, looking straight at him, a small smile on her face.

“Alyssa, good morning. What are you playing at today? Are you in disguise?” he asked, arms folded across his chest, an amused smile on his face.

She blushed again, and, holding his eyes, said, “No, Sir Guy, I am here to help with the exercise of the horses. Young Robert has taken ill and cannot work, so I am taking his place today,” she finished with a smile. This was the first time he had seen a direct smile since the day at the river, and Guy realized again that she was beautiful. She had pinned her hair again so that the back was loose. Guy gave her a long look, then shook his head as if to clear it. Stop it, she’s a child, under Grand-mére’s protection, you’re not … Guy turned to talk to Thomas about which horse he would exercise first.

He turned back to her with a frown on his face when Thomas said that the lady had asked to exercise Aethon. Thomas had tried to tell her that the horse was too much for her, but she had simply fixed him with a stare and firmly repeated her request. Guy sighed deeply. What is the matter with women? There is no sense to them. “You cannot ride Aethon. I had to use all my strength to control him yesterday. He is unused to being ridden, and needs an experienced rider. I will take him.” With that Guy turned and walked out of the stable, not caring about the frown on Alyssa’s face and ignoring her protests about her riding experience.

Guy saddled Aethon and rode out of the yard, ignoring Alyssa as Thomas saddled a small mare for her. Alyssa watched him go, and then glanced up at a window, where she saw Grand-mére watching them. Alyssa settled herself in the saddle, and headed out of the yard in the same direction she had seen Guy heading. An hour later Guy had returned to the yard and chosen another horse, handing Aethon off to Thomas for cooling down and grooming. Guy looked around the yard, curious about Alyssa, but did not ask Thomas where she had gone. Guy exercised three more horses, then washed up for his mid-day meal. 

“Guy, you look happy,” said Grand-mére when he walked into the lodge. He smiled as he sat at the table. He was … well, as happy as he could be, considering who and what he was. He was enjoying the exercise, enjoying time when he didn’t have to think about anything other than the animal between his legs.

“I am … content, for now. So, I’m hungry, aren’t we eating?” he asked as he looked at the table, with plates, cups, knives, no food. 

“Alyssa hasn’t returned yet, very unusual for her. She is never late. Have you seen her this morning, Guy?” Grand-mére looked worried, but Guy just rolled his eyes at the ceiling.

“Do you know, she tried to convince Thomas that she should take Aethon out this morning? I couldn’t decide if she was ridiculously over confident in her abilities or just foolish. No, I haven’t seen her in at least two hours. I thought she would have returned here at least an hour ago, all of the horses were exercised and groomed except the one I just brought in.” Guy looked up, she was watching him again. “Grand-mére, something is going on. You keep looking at me when you think I am not watching. What are you planning, because I must tell you now, it won’t work, whatever it is.”

Grand-mére smiled at him and then laughed. “I don’t know what you are talking about. Meantime, sir, I have a missing guest, a young woman who should not be gone so long from me. I need you to find her. I know she likes to ride west of here, along the river. Please, Guy, it has been too long, and I will worry if you do not go after her now.”

Guy took his own palfrey out to search. Guy knew this territory very well, having spent several years exploring it when he lived with Grand-mére. He rode a few miles, picking up the river bank at its nearest turn to the lodge property, near where he had seen her two days before, but he didn’t find her in the same place. He saw fresh tracks and followed them for more than a mile, and then heard some noise. He tied his horse and walked in the direction of the noise - singing? Again? A smile lifted the left side of his mouth as he anticipated what he might see this time when Alyssa and water came together again.

Guy came in sight of the river, and stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. Alyssa had dismounted to water her horse and apparently decided to cool herself in the water as well. Seems to be a habit with her. She had taken off the long riding pants and the loose overshirt, and was standing in more than a foot of water wearing short pants that stopped at her knees and what looked like an undershirt, which did not hide her figure at all. As she bent over to splash water on her legs, Guy could see … 

“Sir Guy!” She looked up, startled, and he could see her face turn red. She clasped her arms around herself and turned her back to him, looking to see how she would get out of the water without facing him again. She stepped towards the bank, and lost her balance on the uneven river bottom and fell into the water. She quickly stood up, her wet clothes clinging to her, leaving very little to Guy’s imagination.

Guy waded into the water to grab her arm. “Are you hurt?” Again she clasped her arms across her chest, and again, lost her balance. Guy scooped her into his arms before she fell in again and carried her to the river bank and set her down. She looked up at him, and found his shoulders shaking and a grin on his face. He started to laugh out loud and she couldn’t help herself, she laughed too. 

“Sir Guy, I am sorry you were sent to look for me. I lost track of the time, it was so nice here. Grand-mére will be upset with me.” She saw Guy raise his eyebrow at her reference to Lady Cardon by his childhood name for her. “I have known Lady Cardon for most of my life, and she gave me permission to call her that many years ago. Now, I must put on some clothes, if you would please … ” 

Guy walked behind a tree, with his back toward her, as she took off her wet clothes and put on her trousers and overshirt. He found himself imagining what she looked like naked, and tried to shake the image from his head. He became … uncomfortable again. When she called to him that she was ready, they rode back to the lodge, and she apologized profusely to Grand-mére, who didn’t seem upset in the least.

***

In the late afternoon Guy saw Alyssa walk over to some trees near the road past the stableyard, and disappear from sight. He was sitting in the garden, trying not to think about what awaited him in Nottingham, when he started to hear a noise, a small thud every minute or two, coming from the trees. After several minutes his curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to the trees to see what the noise was. 

He walked some distance in, and saw a large clearing where Alyssa was standing with her back to him. There was a large square of wood fastened to a tree about twenty paces from where she stood, and as he watched, she threw a knife at the center of the wood. Guy was surprised to see her hit almost dead center, and he stood watching as she made several more throws, coming very close to center every time. He smiled to himself, wondering where she had learned her skill. She is becoming more interesting every day.

“Sir Guy,” she suddenly saw him leaning against a tree. “I have been practicing a skill which I have never had to use. Sir Francis taught me, when he was no longer able to ride, and still wanted to be outside. We would come here almost every day. He also taught me archery, and to ride as well as you,” she grinned at him, saying the last with a definite note of defiance in her voice.

“Lady, excellent skills are always good, but sometimes brute force will win out. Aethon is a big horse, unused to being handled, and he needs a rider with muscle as well as skill. You are too small to ride him while he is untrained. Accept the fact that you are a woman, and a small one at that, and you will be happier with your life.” Guy smirked at her, and was startled when she frowned at him and her knife wound up just six inches from his head in the tree he was leaning against.

“Do not make fun of me, Sir Guy. I am your equal in many ways, and I am happy to be a woman -- most of the time,” she said heatedly.

“You could have hit me with that knife!” Guy stalked towards her, his face dark. He grabbed her by the shoulders, thinking to shake some sense into her, and she startled him again by throwing her arms around his neck and reaching up to kiss him. Guy just stood holding her shoulders as she pressed her lips to his, her body leaning against him. While his brain was still trying to register what was happening, his body responded on its own and his hands moved from her shoulders around her back as he pressed her closer to him and kissed her.

He was startled again as he felt her small hands moving from his neck down and across his back, down further to the bottom of his shirt, and then he gasped as her hand touched his bare skin under the shirt. Guy stepped back suddenly, looking at her with a bewildered expression on his face. What is happening here? My body desires her, that is for certain, but she cannot know what she is doing, she is too young, too sheltered, she cannot realize … 

She just looked up at him, as a smile grew on her face. “I find myself in your arms again, Sir Guy. What would my father say?”

“My lady, you should not be so forward. Another man might mistake your, your … friendliness for something else. You should not touch a man so. You should talk with Lady Cardon for guidance perhaps. I will see you back at the lodge.” Guy walked off, trying not to think about what he might have done if he had been anywhere else than at Grand-mére’s home.

Guy woke in a sweat in the middle of the night. He had dreamt that Alyssa had come to his room during the night, and lain down next to him. She had asked him to stay here, so they could be together. He had tried to tell her why he had to continue working for Vaisey, why he couldn’t walk away from it now, why he needed to restore the Gisbourne name with land and wealth. He had watched as a tear fell down her cheek at each excuse he gave as to why he had to go back to Nottingham. He brushed every tear away with his thumbs, but they kept falling. They stopped only when he finally whispered that, yes, he would leave Vaisey. When he said that to her, she had raised herself on the bed and leaned over to kiss him. As he felt their lips touch, he woke up, his lips tingling.


	6. Horse Sense

Guy spoke with Thomas about the customer for the palfrey, and found that Thomas was surprised that Guy had been asked to take the horse to Sir Ralph. “He’s always just seen to business when he’s been here, Sir Guy. Don’t think he ever even went into the lodge. My lady has always seemed to get along with him. If you are busy, I can take the horse to Sir Ralph, but … .” Thomas knew better than to interfere in plans made by the lady of the house; she always had her reasons, but didn’t share them with him when it wasn’t necessary.

Guy waved off Thomas’ suggestion, knowing now that Grand-mére was definitely up to something, but not having a clue what it was yet. She had done this before, when he was younger, convincing him to do things, sometimes by making it seem his own idea. He would have to wait to see, as she never gave anything away before she was ready. Thomas prepared two horses, the grey palfrey which would be led, and Aethon. Guy was looking forward to riding him over the roads and seeing how he acted in the company of another horse. He knew the price to be paid for the palfrey, knew the training it had received and the particulars about its parentage. It would be up to Sir Ralph to decide if he wanted the horse once he saw it again.

As Guy was preparing to leave, Grand-mére came out of the lodge along with Lady Alyssa, who was wearing riding clothes. Guy frowned. He hoped there were no plans for her to accompany him on the ride, he didn’t want to be alone with her again so soon. And then one of the stable boys came out, leading a brown palfrey. “Grand-mére, I will be leaving now. Do you have any message for Sir Ralph?” he asked, trying to ignore Lady Alyssa, who had walked the brown over to where he was holding Aethon. Aethon skittered a bit at the new arrival, and Guy settled him quickly.

“Guy, Lady Alyssa must go to the same town where you are going today. I can’t spare Andrew or any of the other servants today, I have so many things to organize for the fair on Saturday. Lady Alyssa cannot go unescorted, so please accompany her to the merchants she must see, and help her organize the delivery of all she must get today.” Grand-mére looked at him for agreement, and saw the scowl. She smiled, “Guy? I am counting on you. It is simply not safe for her to go alone and you know it. I would not entrust the lady to anyone else.”

Guy sighed. She knew he would not refuse her. Never mind trying to flatter him, they both knew she didn’t need to do that, and she was just teasing him by doing it. He had never been able to refuse her anything since he had been a boy, except … She had asked him not to work for the Sheriff of Nottingham, everyone knew his reputation for cruelty and she knew it would damage Guy, would corrupt him, the dishonor of his duties would seep into him and stain his soul and she feared for him. But Guy did not listen that time, he needed a position that would give him the money, land and position he was certain he needed, the status he needed to restore lands to the Gisbourne name. Oh, deep down he knew she had been right, but it was too late now. He was a bad man, nothing could change that now, especially now that the wedding to Marian had not happened … 

***

They rode in silence most of the way to the town. Guy hoped to find a suitable place for Alyssa to wait while he did business with Sir Ralph. He wanted to leave her, all the while realizing that it was not practical, knowing he would wind up taking her everywhere with him this day. There was no occupied church, which would have been a suitable place, no nearby house of a noble they were acquainted with.

“Lady Alyssa, there is no proper place for you to remain in town while I visit Sir Ralph, unless you know any of the townspeople and can wait in their home?” He hoped she would say yes, but she smiled and said no, she was afraid she didn’t know anyone here. “I am afraid you will have to accompany me, and delay your shopping until I have concluded Lady Cardon’s business with Sir Ralph.” They remounted their horses and took the road they’d been told would lead to Sir Ralph’s home. It was another half an hour on the road, spent again in silence.

The house they saw as they approached was large, but did not speak of great wealth. The outbuildings were few, although well maintained. The gardens were small and looked neglected. Guy spotted just three horses in the paddock, only one looking to be of the quality of the grey palfrey. As they rode up to the house, a middle aged man walked out, looking them over. He was stout, with a very red face, but he was smiling.

“Welcome. You must be Sir Guy of Gisbourne. Lady Cardon told me you would be bringing the horse today, although I daresay I did not expect you to be travelling with a lady as well. I am Sir Ralph Mustel.” Sir Guy dismounted Aethon, and turned to help Lady Alyssa. She leaned against Sir Guy as he helped her down. He was startled at her closeness, and held her at arms’ length as soon as she was standing squarely on her own feet. Guy turned to the man waiting for him to answer his greeting.

“Sir Ralph, it is a pleasure to meet you. Lady Cardon has spoken of you. Ah, this is Lady Alyssa Deschamps. Unfortunately there was no place for her to rest in town, and therefore she has accompanied me here. Is it possible for the lady to sit with your wife while we conduct our business?” It was nearly killing Guy to be so polite to this stranger, but he was Grand-mére’s emissary, and would not spoil her business transaction in his haste to get away.

“Ah, a lovely young woman. Sir Guy, my lady wife died almost a year ago, fever. No, no, not your fault, you didn’t know, and one must carry on. Indeed, the palfrey I am buying is for my intended. Lady Alyssa, please, follow me and I will show you to the hall where my sons can entertain you while Sir Guy and I conduct business.” Guy’s eyebrows went up at this suggestion, but they both followed Sir Ralph into the house. He led them into the hall, where Guy saw two young men, just slightly older than Alyssa, waiting for them. Guy saw the way they both looked her up and down, as if she were a local bar maid wanting their filthy attentions.

“Sir Ralph, is your … intended here?”

“No indeed, Sir Guy. Everything done properly, of course, she is at home with her parents until the wedding next month. Stephen, Roger, this is the Lady Alyssa, who will be your companion while Sir Guy and I conduct business.” Guy scowled as he saw them both grin, and immediately took Alyssa’s elbow and started walking towards the door to go back outside. She had to trot to keep up with his long strides.

“Sir Ralph, the lady will wait outside while we deal. I am sure you realize why,” he growled over his shoulder.

“No sir, I do not. My sons are fit company for young ladies,” Sir Ralph spoke indignantly, hurrying to catch up to Sir Guy who had already moved out of the house and back to where they had left the horses.

“Sir Ralph, your sons may be fit company, but not without the company of a lady of the house. You said yourself that your own lady is not here, as it would be improper. I assure you, if I left Lady Alyssa unchaperoned in the house with your sons and Lady Cardon heard of it, my life would not be worth living. So, I would ask that you simply provide the lady with some refreshment while she sits outside here.” Guy smiled glacially, thinking he wouldn’t leave a dog alone with those leering boys, let alone a young lady.

Sir Ralph took the palfrey through its paces, and Guy invited him to take a longer ride if he wished. However, he observed that Sir Ralph had some trouble mounting and then maintaining his seat, in spite of the palfrey’s smooth gait. Too much food, too little activity, old before his time. Wonder what the ‘intended’ is like. Probably younger than those scrofulous boys. Guy walked over to where Sir Ralph was slowly examining the horse’s legs for the fourth time.

“Sir Ralph, his legs aren’t changing as we stand here. The horse is sound, well trained and will give years of excellent service. Shall we conclude this business?” Sir Guy was getting impatient to leave, he was tired of the effort of being civil to this man.

“Well, Sir Guy, I am still interested in this horse. However, I have decided that the price is too high.” He shot a glance at Sir Guy, to see if there were any reaction, but Guy had not even raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. He decided to take his chance for a bargain. “I think the horse hasn’t fared well in the hot weather, and doesn’t look as good as it did eight weeks ago when I first saw it. I propose that you leave the horse here, and if it appears to recover well as the weather cools, I will send the full amount agreed on. What do you say to that? Fair enough?”

Sir Guy looked down his long nose at the man before him. Does he think I am a fool? “Sir Ralph, what you suggest is impossible. Lady Cardon cannot deliver a palfrey and receive nothing in return, or anything less than agreed. Of course,” he said smoothly as he saw the man start to bridle at a perceived insult, “I know that you would send the money as promised,” Guy lied. “However, as soon as news of this extraordinary arrangement got about, less scrupulous buyers would attempt to take advantage of the lady. I would be required to leave my own business in Nottingham to return here and … correct … any injustice done her.” Guy stared at Sir Ralph as he finished, making sure Guy’s role was clearly understood.

“However, you are right,” Guy continued. “If the horse is not what you thought, Lady Cardon would not want you to take him. She wants only satisfied buyers. Do not concern yourself for her, she has others who want this horse.” With that, Guy turned away and led the palfrey to where Aethon was tethered. “Lady Alyssa, are you ready to leave?”

Sir Ralph gaped at Guy, wondering how his scheme to get a lower price ended up so badly, so quickly. His intended had her heart set on this horse, he couldn’t tell her he was too mean to pay the agreed price. “Sir Guy, you misunderstand me. I want the palfrey, I just thought perhaps he was not quite as strong as the last time I saw him. Obviously, I take your word that he is sound. Please, I am satisfied with the horse, stay while I get my purse. Please.” The man hurried into the house, and returned quickly with the agreed money. Guy produced the bill of sale drawn, and both signed. Guy thanked Sir Ralph for his courtesies, silently cursing the man, and, helping Lady Alyssa onto her palfrey, they set out to return to the town.


	7. Interrupted Journey

They rode back to town in silence, Guy’s foul mood at the impertinence of Sir Ralph giving way slowly the further they got from him. He glanced at Alyssa, who seemed to be lost in thought. Guy escorted the lady about the town, while numerous supplies were ordered for the fair, and instructions given to the merchants about delivery. He ordered bread, cheese and fruit brought from the inn to the churchyard, where he and Alyssa sat and ate before they began their journey back to the lodge. 

Now it was Guy’s turn to be lost in thought, as he had noticed the stares of admiration thrown their way by many of the men in the town as they went about their business. The lady’s manner and demeanor were admired by all, but it was her looks that were noticed well. She had chosen again to leave her hair loose in the back, braiding the sides and pinning them together in the back so as to keep the hair out of her face as she rode. The day’s exercise had brought a healthy glow to her face. And for the first time, he saw her looking at everyone directly, speaking up clearly, asking for just what she needed, rather than keeping her head bowed and staying silent. 

And it seems that she did not tell me the truth about not knowing anyone in town. It appears she knows everyone here. She must have wanted to go with me to Sir Ralph’s. To see those boys? Surely not!

“It seems everyone in this town knows you, my Lady, in spite of what you said earlier. I didn’t remember that you lived here. Where is your parents’ home?” Guy had casually inquired as they ate.

Lady Alyssa blushed. “No my lord, I don’t live here. My home is in the countryside, about twenty miles west. My dear mother died two years ago, and I live with my brother and my father and his new wife.” She said the last with a definite edge to her voice. “I have spent more time here recently with Lady Cardon, as … ” She stopped, thinking better of complaining about home at this time. Of explaining why a young woman would not want to be home when a suitor chosen by a scheming parent might call. Not part of the plan. She looked down and began to eat again.

They started the journey home in mid-afternoon, after making sure all of the supplies would be delivered within two days. It was a beautiful day and the lady began to amuse herself by taking her horse off the road, riding into fields where they were clear, and then circling back to join Guy as he kept Aethon on the road. Guy was puzzled by her actions, but decided the palfrey was a steady enough horse and there was no danger in her going briefly out of his sight if she was enjoying herself.

She took her horse toward a large stand of trees and disappeared. Guy expected her to come back out on the other side, and he continued, watching a hawk soaring on the air currents. He looked back at the edge of the trees, wondering what was taking her so long. He stopped Aethon, as he was going to be beyond the sight of the trees in a moment, and now he was starting to get annoyed. He wasn’t going to spend his entire day minding this child! 

“Lady Alyssa,” he called out. No response. “Lady Alyssa!” Guy frowned, suddenly chilled. She should have been back. He put his heels to Aethon and the big horse leapt forward. As they neared the trees, he saw the palfrey running across the field away from them, with no rider.

“Lady Alyssa! Alyssa, where are you?” Guy moved carefully through the underbrush, listening for any response. There was none. Suddenly, he saw a patch of blue, the color of the clothing she had worn today. He dismounted, tied Aethon and hurried over to a small clearing, where he saw her lying on the ground.

“Alyssa, Alyssa, what happened, speak to me.” He knelt beside her, looking her over quickly. Her eyes were closed, her face pale. He saw no injuries, he saw no other people around, what could have happened? He reached down and touched her cheek, then picked up her hand and squeezed it. How, where do you touch a lady to wake her? Waking a bed partner, that I know, but this?

Just then her eyes fluttered open and she lay there, looking up at him. “Alyssa, what happened? Are you injured? Can you stand?” 

She looked up at those blue eyes and thought back to the first time she had seen him, the first time she had ever thought of … love. She was just eleven years old, a skinny little girl with long brown hair, big green eyes and a penchant for doing everything her older brother did. Her father had decided it was time to get a better horse for his only son, and they had gone to the Cardon stables to look at what was available. Lady Deschamps and Alyssa had gone with them to visit with Lady Cardon.

Alyssa had slipped out of the house to go to the stables. Sitting quietly with the women, talking about the garden and their embroidery, was not her idea of a good visit. The men always had more interesting things to do. She slipped inside the stable door and saw a large black horse in one of the stalls, the only occupied stall, as all the other horses were in the paddock or being exercised.

She walked over to the stall and reached to open the door, when she heard a deep voice behind her say, “Stop.”

She whirled around and saw a very tall man, with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He was frowning at her, one eyebrow raised. “Who are you? Don’t you know better than to approach someone else’s horse without permission?” He waited for a response, but all she could do was stare. He was slender, dressed in black, with very short whiskers all over his jaw, black hair almost to his shoulders, and a large nose. She felt she wasn’t breathing any more, and she couldn’t say a word. She saw him roll his eyes and look to the ceiling, and then he took her hand and led her out of the stables. All she could do was smile as she held on to his hand. He took her in the house, and he was introduced to her mother as Sir Guy of Gisbourne. All he said to her mother was, “Madam, is this yours?” as he extricated his hand from hers.

She remembered nothing else of the visit except following him everywhere she could, and watching him from the window when she was refused permission to go back outside. She was too young to know what she was feeling or thinking, she just knew she was happy when she could see him.

Alyssa didn’t see him again for three years. Her mother had been ill for some months and Lady Cardon had invited her daughter to spend some time at the lodge, to get her away from the sick room for a while. Her days there were quiet, but she was allowed to spend time with the horses, as long as she didn’t get in Thomas’ way. She was given a gentle mare to ride, and she explored the countryside for miles around, the only rules being that she had to let Thomas know where she was going and she had to be prompt for meals.

On the third day of her visit, he came. She saw the black leather clad rider on the black horse from a field she had been riding across, and urged her little mare to a trot. She trotted in to the stable yard as he dismounted, and she just sat, staring, with a smile on her face. The fact that he never looked at her after first glancing her way as she rode up made no difference to her. 

She followed him everywhere he went over the next four days, crying in Grand-mére’s arms when he left her behind when riding his faster, more powerful horse. He ignored her as best he could, shooing her away from him when he went into town. She didn’t care. She was besotted. She knew what she was thinking and feeling this time. She was in love, and he would be her husband one day.

She blinked, and reached up as Guy helped her sit up. “Are you injured? What happened, one moment you are riding and the next I see your horse racing across a field.”

“I’m sorry, Sir Guy, I think the horse was startled by an animal, and suddenly I found myself on the ground. No, I don’t think I’m hurt.” She stood and brushed dried leaves and twigs from her dress. “Where is my horse, sir?”

“Gone. It will almost certainly find its way back to the stable. It’s one of Grand-mére’s older animals, it knows its way. And her stable sign is on the saddle, it will be returned to her by anyone who finds it. However, now we will have to make our way back with just one horse, and a horse new to me as a rider. Our journey may take longer than expected. You will ride in front of me.” Guy led her to Aethon. They walked out to the road, and Guy helped Alyssa into the saddle. He then swung himself up behind her. He moved her forward, so that his seat was comfortable, and they started off slowly.

Aethon settled into a steady gait, and Alyssa swayed in the saddle with the motion of the horse, first moving forward, then back against Guy. She felt him stiffen each time they touched, and after a few minutes, she simply leaned back against his broad chest and closed her eyes with a sigh. He was surprised, but said nothing. He couldn’t see her face, and so didn’t see the small smile which she could not erase. She couldn’t see his face, and so didn’t see the small, but puzzled, smile which he could not erase.

It was nearly an hour later that they approached the lodge. Alyssa was leaning against Guy and, thinking she had fallen asleep, he spoke quietly to her, “Lady Alyssa, wake up. We are here. You should sit forward before we come into sight of the lodge. Lady Alyssa, please.” Guy had enjoyed her soft body leaning against him, but didn’t want Grand-mére worrying about her young visitor. He heard her sigh and sit up straight just as they turned into the stableyard. He did not see Grand-mére standing at an upstairs window, smiling at the sight of them.

“Guy, what happened? Alyssa’s horse came running into the yard some time ago.” Grand-mére had come out of the lodge, putting a worried expression on her face for Guy’s benefit. She knew exactly what had happened, she and Alyssa had planned it. They had planned a great deal more for Guy over the next few days, and Grand-mére did not intend for her plans to fail. 

The next day Guy did not see Alyssa, and he inquired of Grand-mére if she was unwell from her fall. He was puzzled to find himself missing her. He had grown used to seeing her turn up in odd ways, and he missed her bright smile. When she did not appear the next morning, he was disappointed, but said nothing. Grand-mére noticed him looking for her each time there was a noise from upstairs, but she said nothing. Let him miss her just a bit more, that will make things easier.

The wagon arrived in mid-morning with the supplies Alyssa had ordered in town for the fair. The fair was just two days away, and several villagers had come to the lodge to help Fiona get food ready for the fair. The proceeds from the sale of the food would be distributed among all villagers who helped in preparations, so there were many children underfoot in the stable yard, as their mothers gathered around the wagon to carry the sacks into the kitchen. Guy growled at them as he made his way to the stable. He was feeling out of sorts and wanted nothing more than to take a long ride away from the noise the women and children were making.

Guy took Aethon out and headed west, no destination in mind. Grand-mére watched him go from a window in Alyssa’s room. “I think it is time to talk to him. Before the fair, before he sees your father, before he sees Sir Osgood. I want him to know why this must be done, then when he sees them for himself … ”

Alyssa just nodded her head, wishing she could be out riding with Sir Guy, knowing that Grand-mére was right, he needed to miss her, needed to think about her, about what Alyssa hoped she meant to him. What if he refuses, what if he doesn’t care what happens to me, what if he still loves … her?


	8. A Father's Right

Guy woke with a start. He had dreamt of Alyssa again. He had been out riding Aethon and came across a lake he didn’t know existed. The lake was a dark blue, and there was an outcropping of rock along one edge, with clothing folded next to a large basket. He saw her on the far edge of the lake, wading in the water, with something in her arms. When she saw him, she smiled and moved over to where the clothing and basket were. She walked out of the water, wearing just a thin white shift, and carefully placed the bundle she was carrying in the basket. She stood waiting for him. He dismounted and walked over to where she stood, smiling up at him with those green eyes. He pulled back the soft cloth covering most of the basket and found himself looking at an infant with bright blue eyes. The baby cried, and he woke, sweating.

“Where is the lady? I have not seen her in three days time, since we returned from town. Is she ill?” Guy tried to keep his voice nonchalant, but he had missed Alyssa and was annoyed that Grand-mére had not even mentioned her, forcing him to ask about her.

“No, Alyssa is fine. She has been busy, that is all. Her family have made plans for her, and as she will see them at the fair tomorrow, she has had to prepare herself.” Grand-mére offered nothing more, turning to the food on the table before her.

“What kind of plans? Why would she need to prepare herself to see her own family?” Guy’s curiosity was aroused by her remarks.

“Her father has told her he wants her to marry Sir Osgood Meverel. Do you know him?” Guy’s eyes widened in surprise, and he shook his head no. “Sir Osgood’s young wife died in childbirth several months ago and he wants another wife, a young one, to take care of his child and to bear more, I assume.” She sniffed in disapproval. “The man is … disgusting.”

Why should I be surprised? She is the right age to marry, almost eighteen. Why am I … disappointed? What was I thinking, that a beautiful young woman could actually be interested in me, a failed knight at the beck and call of a brutal sheriff, no money, no lands, what could I give her?… What about marriage to Marian? I thought nothing of love, just selfishness, what good the marriage would have done me, what advantages it would have given me, what property … 

He just heard Grand-mére’s last four words, he was so busy trying to take in the thought that Alyssa was to marry. Guy looked at her in surprise. She rarely had such bad words for anyone, always trying to see their good qualities. “Grand-mére, surely the lady’s father has her best interests at heart. The match must be advantageous to the family, he must have assurances from Sir Osgood … ” He stopped talking as he saw the look on her face.

“Guy, you of all people are not so naïve as to the reasons men promise their daughters in marriage.” Guy flushed at the reference to Sir Edward’s sole reason to consider him a suitable marriage partner for Marian. Fear. He had told Grand-mére the whole story of his courtship of Marian. He wasn’t proud of it, but he had to tell her the whole truth, and felt relief in being able to talk about it, knowing she would not judge him too harshly. 

“Sir Henry owes a gambling debt to Sir Osgood and rather than pay the money, they have agreed that Alyssa will be the payment. Not that she has agreed, she has refused, but they believe they can wear her down soon enough. It is one reason she is here so much, to get away from the almost daily visits of Sir Osgood and the pressure from her father and stepmother.”

“Grand-mére, it is her father’s right, is it not, to choose the man she must marry? How can she stop him?” Guy said glumly.

“First, he promised on oath that Alyssa could marry a man of her own choosing. I was there when her mother was on her death bed. Lady Helen asked for and received that promise for her daughter. I was witness. He is breaking his own vow to his dying wife. I cannot stand by and watch this happen. Second, she has vowed to do whatever is necessary to spoil her father’s plans. I am worried that she will do something very foolish, either at the fair or soon, as she is supposed to be married within two weeks.”

“Two weeks? Why so soon, especially if her father has not convinced her yet?”

“She will be eighteen years old in two weeks. Another wish of her mother’s, that she be married and away from her father’s care at a young age. If she marries no later than her eighteenth birthday, her mother’s lands will go to her. There is an estate, quite large and very profitable, being managed by a caretaker until the inheritance is settled. It goes by her mother’s will, to her if she is married within the next two weeks, to her brother if she is not. The debt to Sir Osgood was to be paid by the conveyance of her with her lands.” 

She watched him, she could almost see him considering possibilities and rejecting them, one by one. She had more information to give him, but this was enough for now, enough that he knew she was supposed to marry, and that the match was very much unwanted by her. Should I tell him now she has already chosen? That she wants him to be the groom? She chuckled to herself at the reaction she would get. He’s not ready for that yet. Tomorrow.

***

Every villager for miles around seemed to be at the fair. Children were everywhere, merchants all had wares displayed out in the sun, they even had jugglers and other entertainers who were travelling through on their way from farther north, who had stopped their journey nearby and would provide entertainment in the afternoon.

All of the baked and cooked foods that had been prepared at the lodge over the last two days had been set out on tables shared with a local innkeeper, who was selling ale to those buying food. Once the cost of the basic supplies was recovered for Lady Cardon, all monies from the sale of food would be divided by the villagers doing the cooking and selling. Every penny added to their coffers made a difference in how they fared over the winter. This scheme had been tried for the first time two years earlier and it had been so successful that the number of families participating had doubled in just two years.

Guy had told Grand-mére that he would not be attending the fair. He had no interest in the villagers or their entertainment, and he had been in a foul mood since he had learned of Alyssa’s proposed marriage. He did not care to see her with her ‘intended’.

“Please, Guy, I need you with me. Sir Henry will want to take Alyssa back to his manor and she does not wish to go. I was her mother’s dearest friend, and she knew her husband well. She asked me to look after Alyssa as best I could, and her strongest wish was for Alyssa to marry the man of her own choosing. Sir Osgood is not that man, and I will do whatever is necessary to help her in this. Please, you must help me.”

She saw the stubborn look on his face, and before he could refuse, she said, “Guy, I am certain she will do something herself to stop this. I am very worried and I need you with us, in case she attempts something foolish. Please.”

***

So, this old man is to marry Alyssa? Guy had just been introduced to Sir Osgood by Sir Henry. Alyssa stood scowling next to Grand-mére as the men talked. He must be at least ten years older than her father, too fat to sit a horse anymore, looks as if half his meal is in his beard or on his clothing. Guy looked down his nose in disdain as Sir Osgood talked of his plans for his new wife, his prior wife having left him with a daughter, he now needed at least two sons, Alyssa’s property providing an inheritance for the second one. Talking as if she were a brood mare.

Guy was also unimpressed with Sir Henry today. They had met once in Nottingham, and Guy had seen him as a noble with a great deal of talk, but no action behind it. Now he saw just another stout man, fond of his food, old before his time, attempting to fight time by taking a young second wife. The current Lady Deschamps was just a few years older than Alyssa and a bit too fond of her drink. It was early afternoon, and she was already tipsy.

Alyssa walked away from them, tears in her eyes. “I will not do it, I will not marry him,” she said fiercely. She spent most of the afternoon trying to stay as far away from Sir Osgood and her father as she could. Sir Guy watched in amusement as her ‘intended’ attempted to ingratiate himself with her by offering to buy her small trinkets or jewelry, all of which she refused. That will be a very unhappy marriage, if he can even get her to the altar. … Marian. We would have made each other miserable. What a fool I was. Thank God she ran. Her escape was a blessing.

“Sir Guy, will you enter the archery contest?” Alyssa asked. She had managed to get away from her father again, and had walked up to him and put her arm through his, to his surprise, considering her family was so close by. She was smiling up at him, and he could feel her breast against his arm. Guy stepped away from her quickly, thinking she must not have realized what she was doing.

“No, I will not. I am not an expert with the bow, perhaps I’m too tall. Where is Lady Cardon or your father, Lady Alyssa? I thought he wanted you to spend more time with Sir Osgood this afternoon.” Guy looked around for a familiar face, but found himself being dragged away from the festivities by the lady. She had grabbed his hand and walked behind several wagons which had been unloaded earlier. No one else was around there.

Alyssa turned to Guy. “Sir Guy, … ” She took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, biting her lower lip as she worked up her nerve. “Sir Guy, will you marry me? Please. I love you, I have loved you since the day we met. I would make you a good wife, I have property, you would … “ She stopped as she saw the look of incredulity on Guy’s face. “Please, Sir Guy, I cannot marry that man, I will kill myself first,” she sobbed.


	9. Marry Her?

“Marry her? Me? You cannot be serious. I am returning to Nottingham. I … I cannot return with a wife.” Guy’s head hurt from the drink he’d had, but he certainly was wide awake now. Grand-mére had just walked into his bedroom and told him that Sir Henry was insisting that he marry Alyssa. “You must be joking.” Guy looked up and saw that Grand-mére had a very serious expression on her face. “Her family have already picked out her husband. Let him marry her and leave me be.” He buried his head under the bedclothes, hoping she would just disappear.

There was silence for some time, and he slowly lifted up his head and looked towards the door. She was still there, patiently waiting for him to sit up and talk sensibly. He groaned. “Grand-mére, please, let me get out of bed and get dressed. I will come downstairs directly and we can talk there. … Please.” Grand-mére nodded her head and left the room, pulling the door shut with a bang, making Guy’s head pound. He got up and dressed slowly, shaking his head as he walked downstairs.

“What is this all about? What happened to Sir Osgood, to the understanding between him and her father? What could possibly have changed since yesterday?” Guy sat at the table, his head in his hands, trying to squeeze the pain away, trying to remember … . What had he drunk yesterday, and why couldn’t he remember going to bed last night? He could remember as far as getting back to the lodge after the fair, and Grand-mére offering him a drink that she said would help his head in the morning after the copious amount of ale he had already drunk, but he remembered nothing else until she woke him.

“You are well aware of what has changed since yesterday. I told you that Alyssa vowed to spoil her father’s plans to marry her to Sir Osgood, but I did not know she would do it so soon, and with you. I must say I am very disappointed in you, Guy. In my own house, with a young woman under my protection.” Guy’s head shot up and he looked at her, startled by what she seemed to be implying.

“Grand-mére, I don’t know what you think has happened, but I can assure you …” He was interrupted by yelling coming from the yard. He stood as Sir Henry burst into the lodge, his face red, his mouth spewing curses. “Sir Henry,” Guy snarled, “you are in the presence of a lady. Do not speak in such a manner.”

“You! You have the nerve to tell me what to do, after what has happened,” Sir Henry yelled, and he raised his hand to Guy, and then stopped. Guy had raised himself to his full height, and raised his own hand to intercept that of Sir Henry, who quickly thought better of engaging the younger, stronger man in a physical confrontation. “You, sir, have spoiled my child. Sir Osgood will not have her now. We had an arrangement and he has withdrawn. What do you intend to do?” Sir Henry stood, glaring at Guy.

“I have no idea what you are talking about. Your arrangements with Sir Osgood are of no concern to me, nor is his refusal to marry your daughter. I have not seen the Lady Alyssa since yesterday afternoon at the fair. Who has accused me of what exactly?” 

“Alyssa told me and Sir Osgood that she spent the night with you!” Sir Henry exclaimed. “Do you deny it?”

“Of course I deny it!” Guy shouted back. “I have not seen your daughter since we left the fair yesterday evening. She went home with you, not with me, as we all witnessed. It is of no concern to me if you cannot keep your daughter in check at home. Lady Cardon, tell him, we came back here without her yesterday. I went to my room alone, I was alone when you came to me this morning.” Both men looked to Lady Cardon, who kept a grave expression on her face.

“Yes, Sir Henry, Sir Guy and I returned alone from the fair. We all know of the argument you had with your daughter yesterday at the fair, and that you,” she hesitated, searching for the best word, “insisted, rather forcibly, that she return home with you. I saw Sir Guy go up to his room alone last night.” Now she turned to Guy, with a frown on her face. “But Guy, I was up early this morning as I didn’t feel well. As I came into the hall, I saw Alyssa come out of your room.”

“This is impossible! I never saw her, I did not touch her. Ask her, she will tell you I did not touch her. Where is she?” Guy demanded. “Bring her here now! Where … ?” Guy suddenly saw her lingering in the doorway, and strode over to where she was standing, wrapped in a cloak. He grabbed her by the arm. “Alyssa, what is this nonsense? Tell them there has been a misunderstanding, that we have not been together.”

Guy looked closely at her, and now he saw from her face that she had been crying, and his voice softened. He loosened his grip on her arm and led her to a chair, and knelt down beside her. He talked softly, as if to a child. “Alyssa, I was alone in my room last night. If you have made a mistake with some young man because you were upset about marrying Sir Osgood, let us hear it now. We will not be angry with you, let’s just hear the truth now.”

A tear slid down Alyssa’s cheek, and she looked at her father, then at Guy, then at Grand-mére. “I am sorry, Sir Guy. I did go to your room last night.” Guy groaned and stood up, walking to the fireplace. 

“I was so upset with my father. We argued for hours, and I went to my room and cried. I knew I could never marry Sir Osgood. I slipped out the window of my bedroom and rode here, and … and I wanted to talk to you, beg you to help me, beg you to marry me, but I couldn’t wake you, and, and, well, … I fell asleep next to you.” She looked up and saw the horrified look on her father’s face, and the anger in Guy’s face.

“I don’t care what you say, father. I will never marry Sir Osgood. I am not ruined, Sir Guy did not touch me, he was sleeping the entire night. No one else knows about this, so you are the only one saying I am ruined.” She began to cry softly and Grand-mére went to her and wrapped her arms around her.

“You foolish child! Sir Osgood knows. He was standing there when you told me where you spent the night. Do you think he will keep his mouth shut when someone else comes to court you? I will be shackled with an unmarried daughter for life. You would go to a convent, except they would probably not have you!” Sir Henry slumped into a chair. “Sir Guy, my daughter has spent the night in your bedroom, you must marry her, as soon as possible. I insist.”

“You insist? Who are you to insist I do anything? You try to sell your own daughter to that ugly old man, and you insist I clean up the mess that has resulted? You drive her out of her home in the middle of the night because you will not see reason, and you insist I pay with my freedom? She is a foolish child, but she is not ruined. If you want, I will personally make sure Sir Osgood never says a word about this. No one will know anything about this.” Guy sighed heavily, and turned to stare into the fire, leaning his head against his arm on the mantel. 

***

“Guy, just think for a minute. Stop being angry and think, please. Yes, Alyssa did a foolish thing, but she was desperate. Yes, she involved you and she shouldn’t have. But, Guy, she did it because she loves you. Does that not matter to you? Do you not have any feelings for her? I thought I detected something between you.” Lady Cardon was at her wits’ end, trying to talk sense into Guy, trying to get him past the anger, the feeling of being trapped. They had talked for hours, and at times, she thought Guy was ready to agree and then he would draw back, refusing to admit his attraction, the suitability of the match, the many advantages of the marriage to him.

“This is not my fault, Grand-mére. She can’t force me to marry her, she herself refused a forced marriage. Why should I do this? She is too young, too inexperienced. … I must return to Nottingham, I can’t take her there, her home is here. …” He sighed and after a long time, said, “I have nothing to offer her, I, … I am not a good man, I would not make her a good husband,” he sighed again.

With the last, Grand-mére smiled inwardly. At last, it is about what little he has to offer her, not that she is unsuitable for him. “Guy, you are a good man. Yes, I know what you have done for the Sheriff of Nottingham, but deep down, and away from him, you are a good man, and the Lady Alyssa will help you be a better man. Do you remember our conversation when you first arrived? That you knew you would not have been happy with Marian? You know Alyssa better already than you ever knew Marian. I have seen you together, you respect her, even if you do not love her, yet. Respect, love, you must have at least one, and Alyssa has both for you. Can you not find it in your heart to try to love her, and … the extensive lands that come with her?” She smiled as she said the last to him, and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Sir Guy looked at her and laughed, shaking his head, then he narrowed his eyes. “You planned this, didn’t you? How long? How long ago did you set this in motion? How did you know I wouldn’t marry Marian?” He heaved a very heavy sigh. “Why does she want me? I cannot offer her what a husband should, what she deserves. She must realize I work several days’ ride from here. She would never see me if she stays on her estate. But … perhaps that would be for the best …” he said quietly.

Grand-mére breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn’t agreed yet, but he was going to, she was sure of it. He loved Alyssa, she was sure of that also, he just didn’t know it yet. They talked well into the night, about his childhood, his squandered birthright, his hatred of what he was forced to do in his job, Marian, his feelings of failure. And at last he said quietly, “All right, I will marry her and her extensive lands. It will give me some of what I have sought for so long. I will treat her well, and I will respect her, but Grand-mére, I cannot promise to love her.”

Lady Cardon sent word to Sir Henry the next morning that Sir Guy had agreed to the marriage, and it would take place at the Lady Alyssa’s estate in four days’ time. Sir Guy would then return directly to his duties in Nottingham, and Lady Alyssa would remain on her estate.


	10. A Different Kind of Sheriff

The next morning two horsemen arrived at the lodge, wearing livery that Guy did not recognize. He had heard the sound of approaching hooves and reached for his sword as he saw the men. Lady Cardon stayed his hand with her words, saying she knew one of the men, he was a captain of Sheriff Bertran’s guard.

“Sir Guy of Gisbourne?” the older man inquired.

“Yes. Who asks?” Guy stood in the doorway, not inviting them in.

“Sir Guy, we were sent by Sheriff Bertran, who asks that you accompany us to Lincoln to meet with him.”

“Why?” Guy gave no ground, wondering who this sheriff was and why he wanted to see him.

“Sir Guy, the Sheriff sent us to deliver the message, he does not inform us of his reasons. How soon can you leave with us?” The man appeared certain that Guy would come with them, in spite of the cold welcome.

Lady Cardon directed the guards to the stables for the care of their horses, and asked Fiona to prepare food for them. She told Guy that the Sheriff was well known to her and was a man who could be very useful to him. It was in his best interest to see him as soon as possible.

“Guy, Alyssa and I are going to Edgemere. It is to be her home from now, and I will help her with anything that needs doing for her to settle in. You and the guards can accompany us as far as possible on your way to see Sheriff Bertran.” Guy just shook his head. His life was no longer his own, he was being ruled by women. I might as well kill myself now!

It was more than a full day’s trip with a carriage, which was loaded with personal items of Lady Alyssa. They stopped late in the day at a large town, and rooms were taken for the women in an inn. They got an early start and Sir Guy and the sheriff’s guards accompanied the carriage for several miles in the morning, then reached a crossroads where they stopped. “Lady Cardon, Lady Alyssa, we will be leaving you here. Captain Townsend will escort you to the manor, and stay with you until I return from seeing the Sheriff. I hope to return late today.” Guy and the other guard turned and rode east, Alyssa watching as he rode away from her.

Sir Guy pushed Aethon to cover as much ground as quickly as possible. He was still uncertain as to why this man wanted to see him, and only Lady Cardon’s words had convinced him to travel to the meeting. It was more than two hours later when they arrived in the castle courtyard. Guy gave the reins to a stable boy, warning him that the animal was hard to handle, but needed good care after a long ride. Guy strode after the guard into the castle and waited impatiently outside a door for a few minutes as the guard spoke with the sheriff.

***

“Sir Guy, please, come in,” said Sheriff Bertran. He was a tall man, taller than Guy, stouter but still well muscled, with grey hair and a clipped beard. He had piercing grey eyes, and they took in every inch of Guy as he walked in. He dismissed the guard with a small nod of his head and indicated a chair for Guy. He sat across a large table from his guest and studied the younger man before him.

“Do you know why you were asked here, Sir Guy?” he finally spoke.

“No, my lord. Your guards’ only message was that you wished to see me as soon as possible. If Lady Cardon had not urged me to come, I would have returned to Nottingham, as I do not know you and there was no message giving a reason for this meeting.” Guy was on guard with this man, not knowing what to expect.

The Sheriff gave a short laugh. “Yes, I had heard of your … arrogance. Is it not enough that a Sheriff asks to see you, that should be sufficient reason for you to come here, should it not? Well, let me get right down to business. I want you as my under-sheriff.” 

He smiled as he saw Guy bolt up from his slouching position in the chair. “You are an ambitious man working for a … colleague … who has a reputation for keeping everything to himself. I know a great deal about you, Sir Guy, including that you follow orders, that you have … controlled the populace for Sheriff Vaisey, that you are not wedded to Nottingham.” 

He emphasized the word ‘wedded’ and Guy looked sharply at him. Guy frowned. The man was very straight forward, perhaps too much so. Getting out of Vaisey’s employ was not so simple as just lining up another position. There were many secrets, Vaisey wouldn’t let him go.

“Sir Robert, you have a full complement of guards working for you now. Why would you want to bring in an outsider, someone you do not know, do not trust already? There would be resentment in the ranks. And is that position not one reserved for appointment by Prince John?” Guy stared at the sheriff, what is he up to?

“Sir Guy, my decisions are not yours to question. Would you not obey my orders if you were employed in that position, or would you question every order I gave?” The sheriff stared back at Guy, challenging him. Both men sat silently for some time, Guy determined to wait him out. 

The sheriff laughed. “Lady Cardon told me you were stubborn. You are correct, the position is for appointment, but I have Prince John’s word that I can appoint my own man. As for the other guards, they are mine and they do as I say. There would be no dissension in the ranks if I were to appoint you my second in command. And indeed, if you have some good men in Nottingham who came with you, I can find positions for them here.” He saw Guy’s surprised look and smiled again.

“Why? Why me? Why now?”

The sheriff got up and walked to a window and stood, staring into the distance. “What I will tell you will not leave this room, is that understood?” He turned to Guy, and waited for affirmation. “Why? - the simple answer is you can do the job. Why now? - again, the simple answer is that the man presently in the position has taken sick and looks not to recover his health. The job is open. Why you? That answer is not simple, but it is personal.” The Sheriff turned back to the window. 

“I have known Lady Cardon most of my life and greatly value her opinion. Her opinion of you is very high, and … she has worried about you in Vaisey’s employ.” He was interrupted by Guy grumbling that Lady Cardon had no business speaking of him to a stranger.

“Sir Guy, Lady Cardon told me no secrets, I assure you. I had heard of you independently of her. But, and this is between us, she is not the sole reason. I am … very fond of Lady Alyssa Deschamps.” Guy looked sharply at him, frowning, and the sheriff laughed.

“No, no, not like that. She is young enough to be my daughter. Indeed, if I had my wish as a young man, she would have been. I loved her mother, Lady Helen, and we wanted to marry, but her family preferred Sir Henry and forced us apart. She was a faithful wife to him, of course, but she did ask that if her child ever needed my help, she would be grateful if I gave it. It is in my power to offer you a position here, near the Lady Alyssa’s estate.”

“Sir Robert, I don’t know what you might have heard about me and the Lady Alyssa, but I … ” Guy got no further before being interrupted.

“Sir Guy, I have heard from the lady’s lips herself. She has told me since she was fourteen years old that she loved you and would marry you.” He watched Guy roll his eyes and shake his head. Sir Robert laughed. “No, no, Sir Guy, just give up. You are caught, and if I were twenty years younger, I would be happy to be in that position myself. Why did you resist the match? She is young, beautiful, propertied, and she loves you. What more could you want in a wife? And I prefer my men to be married anyway. Now, what do you have to say to all this?”

Guy took a deep breath and hung his head, his thoughts in a whirl. “Sir Robert, Sheriff Vaisey would be unwilling to let me leave. We have done many things … ”

Sir Robert held up his hand. “Do not tell me anything. Just let me tell you that you will be released from Vaisey within the next two months, with no … repercussions of consequence. Sir Guy, tell me what you are thinking. Would you regret leaving Vaisey, would you miss controlling the populace in the manner you do now?” The sheriff did not want to be any more direct, but they both knew what he meant.

“I would give anything to be away from Vaisey, and no, I do not like following the orders he gives me, but I have no choice. I have been in service for so long, and still have no lands of my own. I have money, but have not been able to restore the Gisbourne name to its rightful place. I have ... ” Guy faltered, why am I telling this man my feelings? Gisbourne, you are a fool.

Sir Robert stood. “Sir Guy, you must leave the shire no later than the day after tomorrow, not to return until Vaisey has released you. Prince John will be in Nottingham in one week. He is well aware of my desire to have you here.” Guy raised his eyebrows in alarm. “Don’t worry, I have been loyal to him longer than he has even known of Vaisey. Prince John needs our loyalty here more than he needs Vaisey. He will secure your release, do not ask how. I shall not tell you.” 

“Now, you must answer two questions, trusting everything I have said. First, will you be my under-sheriff?”

“Yes. Yes, Sir Robert, I will, and thank you.”

“Second, am I invited to the wedding?” Sir Robert asked with a grin.


	11. Return to Nottingham

Guy had almost completed his journey back to Nottingham. So much had changed since he left just two weeks earlier that his head almost hurt, trying to take it all in. He was glad to be away from Lady Cardon and Lady Alyssa … Lady Gisbourne … so that he could think more clearly of how his life was changing. And he was apprehensive about his return to Nottingham and the reception he would receive from Vaisey.

***

He had returned from the meeting with Sheriff Bertran to find the manor house in an uproar. Lady Alyssa had not had time to send word that they were coming, and servants had rushed about all day preparing rooms, getting in food for both people and horses, settling the guests in and preparing for a wedding. Captain Townsend had greeted him cheerfully, saying he hoped to see him in Lincoln again in another two months. So, it seems the Sheriff does confide in his captain.

Lady Cardon smiled at him over the dinner table. “The ceremony will be tomorrow at eleven, Father Anselm will hear your confession at ten and Father Tuck will perform the ceremony. Several of the guests will be arriving early tomorrow, although I believe Lady Alyssa’s father will be here tonight. Guy, as you are not married yet, you will be sleeping in the lodge tonight.”

“The lodge?” he growled. “I slept in your lodge for several nights with the lady in the same house, and we weren’t married then. This is unnecessary. You cannot believe I would go to her room tonight.” Guy looked almost hurt.

“It is not you that we are worried about, Guy,” she said. He looked up quickly and saw a wicked smile on her face and then he chuckled. Yes, Alyssa was turning out to be quite unpredictable. Marriage to her could be interesting.

Fortunately for Father Anselm’s sensibilities, Guy had made confession just before his previous wedding day, so had very little to say. He did confess to lying to Sir Ralph and to threatening bodily harm to Sir Osgood. He did not feel it necessary to confess to having lustful thoughts about the Lady Alyssa on more than one occasion, as he felt that should be expected in a soon-to-be husband.

The wedding took place in the Edgemere chapel and it was filled with friends and family of the lady. Only Lady Cardon was there for Guy, as his only remaining family. He stood waiting for Alyssa, anxiety gripping him, remembering what had happened just two weeks earlier. Why did she want this? She said she loved him, but he thought he had loved Marian and had been wrong. What if she came to her senses and refused to go through with it? Even if this wedding had not been his idea, he could not bear a second humiliation.

Lady Alyssa walked into the chapel and his breath caught as he looked at her. She was beautiful, in a green dress that hugged her figure down to her waist, then flared gently to her ankles. There was a metal chain circling her waist, emphasizing how slender she was. The demure neckline of the dress gave him just the barest glimpse of rounded breasts rising and falling rhythmically as she breathed deeply. Her hair was pinned back at the sides so he could see her face, but hung loose in the back, as was her wont. She wore a small covering on her head, but chose not to cover her face.

As she stood beside him, she looked up and smiled. He smiled back tentatively, wondering what had brought him to this point, about to marry a young woman he didn’t know well, about to have claim to lands as he had always wanted, about to change his life. He searched the chapel for Lady Cardon, and saw her reassuring smile.

Eight hours later, no punches had been thrown and all the guests were gone, having drunk and eaten their fill. Sir Henry shook Guy’s hand, thanking him drunkenly over and over for saving his daughter’s reputation, and insisting he had never really wanted her to marry Sir Osgood. He left, promising to visit soon. Sheriff Bertran and Captain Townsend left, after hearing that yes, Guy would be leaving very early the next morning for Nottingham. Grand-mére kissed him goodnight, and told him to be good to his wife.

And now they were to be alone. Guy was apprehensive about the night to come, rather than anticipating it. She was so … inexperienced, and she had had no mother for some time, what did she know? Had Grand-mére spoken to her? Did she know what was to come? Guy had never worried about such things before with the women he bedded. But this would be his wife, he must think about her, care for her. He realized he had not worried in the same way about Marian. Why not? Had he always known he would not bed Marian?

He opened the door to their chamber, and did not see her. He looked around, and hearing something, followed the noise to a small room off the larger one, where she sat on a bench, crying, hugging her arms around her legs, her head on her knees. He hung his head and took a deep breath. She regrets this already. It is not too late, we have not consummated the marriage. I will not hold her to it if she is unhappy. Better to find out now. He walked to her and sat, tentatively reaching out, enfolding her in his arms as she leaned towards him.

“Tell me what is the matter. You are sorry already, and we have been married less than a day?” he smiled softly at her. “Do not worry. It can be undone.”

“Oh, no, Sir Guy, please don’t say that,” she sobbed. He held her, stroking her hair and rocking her in his arms, until the sobs stopped. Her breathing was ragged for a while, and then she relaxed into his arms. He heard a little sigh, and decided to try again to find out why she had been crying.

“My lady, why so unhappy, if it is not regret at the marriage? Are you worried … about what is to come?” He put a finger under her chin and tilted it up so she was looking at him. Her lower lip quivered and the tears started again.

“I, … I, … my time, it is my time of the month, and … I am so sorry, Sir Guy. I did not realize, I did not think of that and now … ” and she burst into tears again. Guy realized with a start that he was relieved that they would not be sleeping as husband and wife tonight. He had married her, but he knew he had been manipulated, as the man it should have been his choice: he had not chosen her, he had not asked her, he had not … . He knew the resentment would fade away quickly enough, the marriage was a very good one for him, much better in terms of property and wealth than marriage to Marian would have been. But he wasn’t ready to give up that tiny bit of resentment just yet, he wanted to feel sorry for himself a while longer, and he wouldn’t be able to do that in bed with his new wife. 

“My lady, do not trouble yourself about this. I do not mind.” She looked up at him, frowning now. “Really, I don’t. It has been a very long, trying day for you, you are not well, and you need your rest. I will sleep at the lodge tonight.” Guy stood and hushed her protest, kissing her on the forehead and leaving the room. Alyssa cried even harder when he left.

*** 

Guy had left very early the next morning without stopping at the manor to see his wife. He wanted to be in Nottingham in three days and it would be a hard ride to make it in that time. He slept outside the first night and found himself dreaming of his wife, seeing her at her home, staring out the window, not moving, just waiting. He slept contentedly, waking only when he heard his horse moving about. He met very few travellers on the road on his return trip, no one bothered him and he made good time the second day. He slept outside again, knowing that he would be home tomorrow afternoon and would be in Nottingham by evening. He ate his mid-day meal quickly, stopping only long enough to water his horse and relieve himself.

In mid-afternoon, he found himself on the road that skirted Sherwood. Lost in thought, he was startled to look up and see Marian riding right towards him. He nodded to her, “Lady Marian,” and continued riding, until she called to him.

“Sir Guy? I, … we wondered where you were.” She looked at him nervously. She and her father had discussed how dangerous it could be for them when Sir Guy appeared in public again. They had been relieved that guards did not appear at Knighton, but had been on tenterhooks for two weeks, wondering what punishment he was devising. “I … I wanted to apologize. I was so upset when I found out about the impostor, I am sorry the way I reacted … ” Marian’s voice trailed off as she looked at Guy. He looked … disinterested! 

“Lady Marian, do not worry yourself. You were right to leave the chapel and I thank you for your actions. It would have been a mistake, for both of us. I am very glad for both our sakes that we are not married. Good day,” he said, turning his horse again, smiling to himself at the bafflement he saw on her face as he spoke.

Thornton hurried out of the manor when he was told that Sir Guy was approaching. No one had seen or heard from him in two weeks, and they did not know what to expect. Sir Guy dismounted, giving the reins to a stable hand, telling him that the horse had ridden hard for three days and needed care. Guy turned to Thornton and stared at him for a few moments. The man hates me. He will be very happy when I leave. The last brought a smile to Guy’s face, startling Thornton. As will I.

“Thornton, I will be leaving for Nottingham within the hour. I will bathe and eat before I go, have the grey saddled and waiting.” Guy strode into the house while Thornton gave orders to the servants. An hour later Guy was riding towards Nottingham to face Vaisey.


	12. A Visiting Prince

Sir Guy strode up the castle steps, and went directly to the hall where he expected Vaisey was conducting another one of his interminable meetings with the nobles, forcing them to sit through hours of his haranguing lectures about the need for more taxes and tribute.

He felt every eye in the hall turn to him as he walked in. He walked over to his customary place next to the Sheriff’s ‘throne’ and leaned back against a pillar, crossing his arms over his chest, staring back at them. Vaisey had an evil grin on his face as he turned to look at him. “Ah, Gisbourne, you’ve joined us at last. Have you finished crying over being punched at the altar by her ladyship?” he said loudly, smirking.

Guy looked down at the little man and smiled, saying calmly, “I have had nothing to cry about, my lord. I am very content not to be married to Lady Marian. You were right, it was a mistake, and I have already thanked the lady for saving us both from a lifetime of misery.”

Vaisey frowned, unhappy that his aim to humiliate Sir Guy further was not working. “So, where have you been for the last two weeks? I was getting ready to appoint a new Master at Arms, there is work to be done.”

“I needed time away. I am back now. However, if you have no further need of me, tell me now. I have things to do if I am not needed here,” Guy said with a challenge in his voice. It can’t be this easy, getting away from him.

Vaisey frowned again. Something wasn’t right, Gisbourne was sounding way too independent. His spies had been unable to give him any information as to Gisbourne’s whereabouts for the past two weeks, and now he was worried. Well, he would threaten him with what he knew to be Gisbourne’s worst fear, that would bring him into line. “If I have to appoint someone else, you will have to vacate Loxley immediately, Gisbourne. The estate goes with the job.”

Guy just stared back at him. “I repeat, sheriff, if you have no further need of me, tell me now.”

Not a sound could be heard in the hall. The nobles were astounded to hear the exchange between the men, never having heard Sir Guy disagree or challenge the sheriff in their presence. They looked from one to the other, and then around the hall, wondering what was next.

Vaisey smiled nervously, realizing he was in danger of losing his grip on Gisbourne, but not knowing why. He had to keep him under control. Prince John was due in Nottingham within two days, and he needed him to organize patrols and keep the outlaws under control.

“No, no, Gisbourne, of course I need you. I was just worried about you, your state of mind, that is all. But if you say you are content, well, then, let’s get to work. Let’s go to my chambers and work on the plans for the prince’s arrival.” 

“I have just ridden almost non-stop for three days. I am tired and must rest now, but I will come to your chambers early tomorrow.“ Guy levered himself off the pillar and stalked out of the hall. Vaisey, open mouthed, turned back to see the nobles watching him, trying to suppress smiles at the exchange they’d heard. Vaisey yelled for his personal guard and swept out of the hall. 

***

Prince John arrived two days later with a large retinue. Sheriff Vaisey planned to greet him with great fanfare, thinking an ostentatious show would make the prince forget that the sheriff had failed to send him the amount of taxes he required and expected. In fact, while the sheriff had collected the full amount, he had managed to ‘lose’ a large portion of it into his own treasury. It was much easier for Vaisey to fool himself into thinking the prince didn’t realize the tax collection was too small when the prince was not in Nottingham.

Sir Guy was also apprehensive about the prince’s visit. He had been assured by Sheriff Bertran that his freedom from Vaisey was just two months away, and involved the prince, but he had no other information. He had to be careful with Vaisey, the man was totally unpredictable, cunning and absolutely ruthless. If he felt threatened, Guy didn’t know what he might do. He could not give any hint of impending change.

Guy and half of the guards rode to meet the prince ten miles south of Nottingham as an escort. The prince acknowledged Guy with the smallest nod and a glacial smile as he rode at the head of his own parade. He intended to pick Guy’s brain thoroughly while he was here, but felt no need to give him any notions of grandeur by noticing him in front of the retinue at this time.

Every room in the castle was occupied, and there was a great bustle and noise in the town. As many merchants as could travel there had come in the hopes that with both the prince and so many nobles together, there was a great opportunity to make money over the next few days or weeks. That also meant that there would be more than the usual number of thieves, and all guards were ordered to stay in Nottingham for the duration of the prince’s visit.

***

Sheriff Vaisey ordered a banquet for the second night of the prince’s stay, and all nobles in the shire had been ordered to attend. Vaisey hated the expense, but couldn’t appear less than the gracious host to the man who held such power over him. He expected Guy to take care of the security for the prince’s stay, particularly the night of the banquet and the meeting of nobles the next day.

”Sir Guy, how are you this evening?” Lady Marian had just stepped out of a carriage, her father following, and Guy was there, giving instructions to his guards as to their duties during the banquet and after. He turned and greeted them, then started to walk away.

“Sir Guy, may I speak with you, please?” Marian had reached out and placed her hand on his arm as he was walking away. She wasn’t sure what reaction to expect when she touched him - anger, coldness, impatience - but he simply waited for her to speak after gently removing her hand from his arm. Marian couldn’t know he had no reaction to her because he was thinking at that moment of his wife, comparing Alyssa to the woman who stood before him. What was I thinking? She loves, has always loved another man. Was I her Sir Osgood, forced on her in the same way? The thought stunned him.

“Lady Marian, how can I help you tonight? I have a great deal to do, so … ” He just stood waiting, arms crossed but no frown, no snarl, no glare.

“Sir Guy. We need help with the accommodation. The Sheriff has provided a very small room for me for tonight and tomorrow, but has refused my father. Guy, you know my father is not well, he must be here for the banquet and tomorrow’s meeting. I fear for his health with all that travel in so short a time. I have asked the steward in charge of rooms for anything at all suitable, and he said all rooms are taken. I don’t know if that is true, I … . Please, is there anything?”

Guy sighed. Vaisey still suspected Edward of plotting against him, and was probably right about that, but had no proof. He just wanted to humiliate Edward and Marian as often as possible. “Lady Marian, it is true, there is not a single room unoccupied in the castle.” He hesitated, thinking briefly of all the things he had done to force a marriage between them. He said, “I will be on duty most of the night, your father can sleep in my chamber for tonight. I will tell the steward to show you the room. But just for tonight, I will need my room back early tomorrow. Good evening.” Guy turned and walked away.

Marian and Edward stood in the courtyard, just staring after him. Edward had warned Marian not to ask anything of Sir Guy, convinced he would try to win Marian back at the first chance, even after Marian told him what Guy had said to her on the road. Now he didn’t know what to think, Sir Guy had not seemed the least interested in Marian and certainly looked unaffected when she had touched him. He didn’t know why Sir Guy had offered his own room, but he would take it. Edward was glad to have a place to stay, not wanting to leave Marian in the castle overnight and return to Knighton alone.

*** 

The banquet was well attended, and the prince granted audiences to several nobles who wanted favors, much to Vaisey’s displeasure. He wanted them to be obligated to and afraid of him, not under obligation directly to the prince. Vaisey saw the prince whisper something to an aide and shortly after, Gisbourne appeared in the hall. The prince summoned him and Vaisey’s blood pressure climbed as he saw Prince John and Gisbourne walk together out of the hall, deep in conversation.

The prince told Sir Guy that he would free him from Vaisey so that he could go to Lincoln, but he confided no details. It was none of Gisbourne’s business what favors the prince owed Bertran, but he was certainly going to benefit from it. Guy was shocked to hear that the prince knew of his marriage, but calmed somewhat when the prince told him no one else here knew and it would not be revealed.

Vaisey called Guy to his chambers later that night to find out what the prince had talked to him about, and Guy said it was simply security matters. The prince wanted to make sure his own guard was well rested for the next part of the trip, so he ordered Guy and his guards to escort him about the shire while he was in Nottingham. It seemed that Guy would not be available to the sheriff for however long the prince stayed.

“Enjoying some quality time with the prince, eh, Gisbourne? Talking about me? Telling him about our tax collection schemes?” Vaisey glared at Guy, looking for some reaction. Gisbourne had never been able to hide his thoughts from him, he knew he would find out whatever he might be plotting with the prince. 

“I don’t understand, Sheriff. The prince has confided nothing in me. I am there for protection, nothing else, unless the prince specifically asks.” Vaisey looked suspiciously at Gisbourne, but could not fathom that his master at arms could have any more use to the prince than for his muscle. He would have to find another source for information about what the prince was up to. 

*** 

“Where is Gisbourne? Why is he never here when I call for him?” Vaisey was screaming at the guards in the hall, none of whom could answer his question. Halstead came into the hall, having heard the shouts, and told the sheriff that Sir Guy had been ordered to accompany the prince to a meeting of nobles at one of the manor houses. Vaisey stared at him incredulously. He was certain the prince was up to something now, meeting with his nobles behind his back. I will have to grill Gisbourne when he gets back. Could he be in on it? Vaisey snorted. Not likely, he’s too dumb, and he can never keep anything from me. 

Prince John’s meeting with the nobles was taken to gauge the loyalty of the men to him and Vaisey. He was not prepared to remove Vaisey from his position unless forced, not because he was averse to killing Vaisey, that would be easy enough, but simply because the man kept trouble at bay in the shire for the time being. The missing taxes would be dealt with in his own time, and he wanted to find out, in the guise of listening sympathetically to complaints, which of these men would rally to Vaisey and which would be glad to see him go. 

“Gisbourne, they didn’t have much to say against the sheriff. Is his support here that great?” The prince had been dissatisfied with the responses of the nobles to his leading questions. A timid bunch.

“My lord, there is a great deal more fear than support, which is enough to keep them quiet. He has used tricks to get men to reveal their loyalties and had some of their peers put to death. They have learned the hard way to keep quiet, even when their prince asks for candid opinions.”

“And you, Gisbourne, where do your loyalties lie? Why aren’t you keeping quiet?”

“I am loyal to you, my lord, as always. And I have been quiet too long.” Guy hesitated, then plunged on. “I have hope for a new life, my lord, with … my wife. To have that life, to be worthy of her, I cannot stay with Vaisey. He may be loyal to you, but he cheats you in tax collection and turns the populace against you with his cruelty. They believe him to be your man, and so his injustice is yours.” The prince just looked at the man riding with him and said nothing.


	13. A Visiting Lady

Lady Alyssa was getting very tired in the saddle. She had been riding for almost three full days and hadn’t yet reached her destination, but she would not stop. She had to see him.

It had been three weeks since Sir Guy left her on their wedding night. He had not said a word to her before he left for Nottingham, nor sent any word since. She was miserable without him, and cried often at night. Lady Cardon had stayed with her just one week, then left for her lodge, telling Alyssa to visit her any time she wanted to. She was alone in the manor house, surrounded by servants, but desperately lonely. I worked so hard to get him, and now I am alone? No! I will go to him, I won’t, I can’t let him forget me.

Alyssa had requested an escort just as far as Lady Cardon’s, but the Sheriff had ordered his captain to stay with her to Nottingham if that is where she chose to go. Lady Cardon tried to talk her out of going after Guy, knowing that a plan was in place that would bring Guy to her within two months and her appearance might jeopardize that. She refused to listen, and did not even stop overnight with Lady Cardon.

They were close now, the captain estimating another hour to Loxley, where they would at least be able to rest overnight. If Sir Guy was not there, they could leave for Nottingham in the morning. The road they were on was now skirting a forest, and the captain was alert to some sounds just beyond the tree line. ”My lady, take care. I think there may be someone following us. I know you are tired, but perhaps we could go faster.”

Just as Lady Alyssa turned to answer the captain, several men appeared out of the forest, holding bows aimed at them, arrows notched. They looked dirty and hungry, wearing ragged clothes. One of them spoke, demanding that they stop or they would be shot. Captain Townsend unsheathed his sword and the outlaws surrounded him, warning that they would prefer not to kill him, but would do it if necessary. 

The captain moved his horse between the outlaws and Lady Alyssa, staring stonily at them. “Who are you? Why do you stop us? I am a captain in Sheriff Bertran’s guard. We have done you no harm and we have no interest in anything you do. Let us proceed.”

“Ah,” said Robin as he stepped forward, “so now we know who you are, although I can think of no reason a guard from another shire should be here. But tell us, who is the lady? And how much do you have to contribute to the poor of Nottinghamshire?” His men laughed.

Alyssa’s eyes blazed. “My name is none of your business. And the poor of Nottinghamshire will receive from me what they deserve, you will receive nothing. Tell me your name, so I may tell my husband who it was who molested me today.” Alyssa spoke boldly to him, but was shaking so badly she had to cling to her saddle for fear of falling off. “I demand to know your name.”

Robin looked startled, this woman was spirited, but he could not let her get away with defying him in front of his men. He walked towards her, reaching to grab the reins of her horse. Captain Townsend started to swing his sword and an arrow pierced the flesh of his arm, causing him to drop it. Lady Alyssa’s horse bolted at Robin’s sudden movement, and as it leaped forward, John swung his cudgel up, trying to stop the horse, and he accidentally hit Alyssa. In the space of just ten seconds, the captain was wounded in the arm and Lady Alyssa lay unconscious on the ground.

The captain dismounted and hurried to the lady, while the outlaws huddled to determine what to do. They all agreed that they needed to get help for the lady, but they couldn’t get a physician themselves. Robin walked over to the captain. “This was never our intention. We do not hurt women. You must realize we cannot go to Nottingham, which is where the physicians are. You will have to travel there yourself and get a doctor and we will care for the lady until your return. We can bind your wound for you before you go.”

“You cannot possibly believe that I would leave the lady in your hands. Look what you have accomplished already. Her husband would kill me with his bare hands, and I would not blame him. No, one of you will have to get help, or get me a wagon to carry her.” The captain could see a swelling starting at the lady’s temple, and a bruise beginning to appear.

“What is the lady’s name, who is this fearsome husband?” Robin asked. She is beautiful, spirited - lucky man.

“The lady declined to tell you her name, I shall not do so. Now, stop delaying, who is going to fetch help?”

***

Lady Marian rode to Nottingham as soon as Will had told her what happened. She had told Will to take a wagon so they could bring the lady to Knighton. That was where she would bring the doctor.

She had not been to Nottingham since the banquet. The prince was still in residence and there was a great deal of activity in the town. As she rode into the courtyard outside the castle, she saw Sir Guy speaking with two of his guards. He nodded to Marian and continued giving orders, not knowing that she needed to speak with him. There was only one physician in town, and he had been given orders by the sheriff that he could not leave, just in case something happened to the prince or someone in his retinue. She needed Guy’s help and he wouldn’t be happy as to why.

As Guy was turning to go back up the castle steps, he heard Marian calling to him. He stopped and waited for her, his face neutral as she approached. “Sir Guy, I need your help.” She looked at him, wondering whether she should just tell him the truth instead of trying to bluff her way through with a lie. She had heard how he stood against the sheriff when he returned, seemingly willing to leave his position and give up Loxley. He had not once gone out after Robin since his return, and there had been no expeditions to the villages to wring taxes out of the peasants. Was this Guy’s doing, or had the sheriff gone soft? Well, no, that was impossible, but … 

“Sir Guy, there has been an injury and a physician is needed. The doctor needs permission to leave the town, but I cannot bring the lady here easily.” She saw Guy frown.

“What lady has been injured? How? How seriously?”

Marian closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Now or never. “I do not know the lady’s name and I have not seen her. I was told the lady fell … ” she hesitated and looked up at him, “was knocked from her horse on the road near Sherwood. An accident, Guy, but she is unconscious. There was a guard with her, from another shire, and he refused to leave her to come here. Please Guy, it was an accident. Please help me. She is being taken to Knighton by wagon.”

He stared at her, and she could see the anger in his face. “Marian, I will fetch the doctor. You had better ride home quickly, because if I see any of your ‘friends’ there … Well, I’d better not see them. I will have guards with me. Do you understand? I will have to do my duty if they are there. Now go.” Guy turned on his heel and went to find the only available doctor. He would not stop to tell Vaisey where he was going. Guard from another shire? It couldn’t be!

***

Guy and his party of three guards and the doctor rode into the yard at Knighton and dismounted. They saw no one outside. Good, at least they know enough to be gone. Guy didn’t bother knocking on the door, he just strode into the house and stopped short, finding himself staring at Captain Townsend. Oh, god, no. He saw Marian and Edward standing in the hall and held his hand up to the captain as a signal to say nothing.

“Marian, Edward. I have the doctor here. Where is the lady?” 

“Sir Guy, she is on my bed. I will go to her with the doctor,” Marian said, starting for the stairs.

“No. Let me show the doctor where to go, then I will be back down to talk to the guard. Please, wait here. Perhaps you can get something for the guards outside.” Guy turned, pointing up the stairs for the doctor to precede him. Marian had started to protest, but saw something in Guy’s look that stopped her.

Guy walked into the bedroom and saw her lying unconscious on the bed, saw the bruise and swelling on her temple, saw her pale face. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, wondering what she was doing here, why she had been on that road, why the outlaws had injured her. “Doctor, please, do everything necessary. I will be right back.” Guy walked out of the room, and stood in the hall for a moment, fighting for control, fighting to keep the rage at bay.

He went downstairs and motioned to Townsend to walk outside with him so no one could hear them speak. “What are you doing here? Why did she come? What happened, man?”

“Sir Guy, she insisted on coming to see you. No one could dissuade her, not even her father, so the sheriff sent me as an escort. We were surrounded by five outlaws with bows. She refused to tell them who she was and refused them any money. Indeed I was afraid she was going to strike their leader as he approached her horse. There was a huge man who tried to stop her horse bolting and his cudgel struck her. I could not leave her. Sir Guy, I have failed you and the sheriff,” he finished, his voice cracking.

Sir Guy just stared at him for a moment. He could see the wound on his arm, still bleeding in spite of the bandage. Five outlaws with bows, against one sword and a lady to protect. No, he could not blame Townsend. He could and did blame the sheriff and Lady Cardon for letting her come here, the outlaws certainly … what about yourself? Leaving her without a word, no letter since, she’s just a child, impulsive and alone. Yes, it is my own fault if she dies. Dies? No, she cannot!

Sir Guy told Townsend that he would send the doctor to look at his arm as soon as he was finished with Lady Gisbourne, warning him that no one here knew he was married and it had to stay that way. The doctor was to be escorted back to Nottingham as soon as he finished with the captain. Guy went back into the house, finding Marian and Edward waiting downstairs, the doctor still with Alyssa. Guy paced the floor as they waited, Marian and Edward watching.

“Sir Guy, do you know the lady?” asked Marian, sensing a deep concern on his part.

He had been lost in thought, and he looked up, startled. “Yes. She is Lady Alyssa Deschamps of Lincolnshire, the daughter of Sir Henry Deschamps. I do not know why she has traveled here without more protection. I … ” 

Just then they heard the door to the bedroom open and the doctor came down the stairs. “Lady Marian, Sir Guy, the lady has just awakened. She will have a very bad head ache for some time, and the bruise is fearsome looking, but I believe she will be well. She answered some questions, so I know she has her sense.”

“What questions? What did you ask her?” Guy demanded.

The doctor looked in surprise at the vehemence with which Sir Guy spoke. “Nothing important, Sir Guy, just her name and her parents, where she was born, just to see if she made any sense. Of course, not knowing who she is, she could have answered wrongly, I suppose. She said her name is Lady Alyssa, is that correct?”

Guy did not wait to hear more, as he ran up the stairs he shouted back to the doctor to tend to the captain. He opened the door to the room and stepped in quietly. Her eyes were closed, she still looked so pale. Guy knelt by the bed and took her small hand in his. “Alyssa.” She opened her eyes.


	14. Departures

“Alyssa,” he said quietly, holding her hand. “What are you doing here? Why did you come?”

“To see you, my lord,” she said softly, as she reached up and stroked his face. “I was afraid you had forgotten me.” She tried to sit up and gasped, feeling the pain in her head.

“Lie still, lady, you have been dealt a terrible blow.” Guy leaned over her and examined her temple. He sighed heavily, the blow could have been fatal. He looked at her and his breath caught. He had forgotten how beautiful she was, and how young.

“Alyssa, you should not have come, it is too dangerous for you to be here. No one here knows I am married.” He saw her eyes fill with tears when he said that. “No, please don’t look at me like that. It is because it is not safe if the sheriff knows I am married. He would use it against me, he would try to use you. He is a very dangerous man and I don’t want you anywhere near him. Just rest, I will be right back, we are taking you to Loxley right away.” He hesitated, then kissed her forehead. “Remember, tell no one about us.”

“Captain Townsend, we will take Lady Alyssa by wagon to Loxley.” He saw Marian start to protest, and raised his hand to stop her. “Lady Marian, I know you think the lady should rest here, but I cannot have her meeting your ‘friends’ again, can I?” he said pointedly. “I am staying at the castle as long as Prince John is here, the captain can stay with her at Loxley, the servants will see to her comforts until she is able to return to her own home. I am sure you know you should speak of this, of the lady and her injury, to no one.” He stared pointedly at her, waiting for her acknowledgment.

“Sir Guy, we will tell no one of the lady, certainly. And the doctor has already left for Nottingham, knowing nothing more than an injury to an unknown lady. However, I know she told my friends that she is married. Perhaps you should send for her husband? Surely he would want to know of her injury.”

Guy just stared at her for a moment. “The captain will do what must be done in that regard. He knows who her husband is, and he will keep that knowledge to himself, as the lady does not wish to reveal it.” Guy looked at Townsend, who simply nodded. Guy ordered the wagon to be loaded with materials that would cushion the ride for her, then went back upstairs to Alyssa. He picked her up and carried her outside, gently settling her into the back of the wagon. Marian watched him, seeing a tenderness to his actions that took her by surprise. Have I misjudged this man? Something has changed, this is not the same man that I feared.

***

He was told Vaisey had been looking for him while he was at Knighton. Guy groaned, what now? He went to Vaisey’s chambers when he didn’t find him in the hall. Vaisey was in a foul mood, tired of having the prince in the castle; it cramped his own lordly style, he didn’t like being second in importance and he complained bitterly that he was being bankrupted by having to supply food for the prince’s retinue.

“Gisbourne, there you are at last. Why are you never here when I call? Never mind, no excuses, please. What have you been doing about the outlaws, hmm? I see no new residents in the dungeons.”

“My lord, we have heard not a single report of robbery by the outlaws in two weeks. The prince has asked me to attend meetings about defence of the northern border towns, and that has kept me busy along with my duties regarding security. Shall I tell the prince you don’t want me to be available to him?” Guy gave nothing away in his face when Vaisey looked sharply at him when he asked that question. He knew Vaisey dared not deny the prince anything he asked. Vaisey had not contributed anywhere near the amount to the prince’s coffers that many other sheriffs had. His greed was coming back to bite him now, as the prince was including others in his plans and excluding Vaisey. 

“Where is Halstead? If I do not have you to work with me, I must have someone competent. I have not seen him recently.” Vaisey wasn’t looking at Guy, he was examining one of his toenails very closely, much to Guy’s disgust.

“Halstead is at Loxley with two other guards. There have been reports of poachers in the woods nearby, perhaps it is the outlaws needing food. I have given permission to Halstead to use Loxley as a base while he looks for them. If you would prefer they stay here, waiting for orders or perhaps to be of use to the prince, I will get them back.” Guy knew Vaisey didn’t want the prince to know how many guards he really had, so was not concerned he would have to get the only guards he trusted back from Loxley, where they were actually providing protection for Alyssa.

“What are the prince’s plans? When is he leaving?” Vaisey grumbled. It galled him to have to ask Gisbourne questions about the prince. He should be privy to that information himself, but the prince had not given Vaisey any hint of when he would leave, so that Vaisey could get back to his normal routine of terrorizing the populace. 

“The prince has not mentioned his departure date in my presence, but of course, I am not in his confidence. If I do hear of such a date, I will certainly tell you. Now, if there is nothing further, the prince has asked that I show him a reconstructed mill in one of the villages this afternoon.” Vaisey’s head snapped up at this piece of information, and he gaped at Guy. 

“Mill? Mill? What possible reason could he have to want to see a mill?” Vaisey sputtered.

“Again, my lord, the prince does not confide in me. He made the request, I am simply obeying, as always.” Guy kept his face neutral, knowing it was driving Vaisey crazy. He was so used to being able to read every expression on Guy’s face, but with the prospect of being released from the hell of working for Vaisey dangling before him, Guy had incentive enough to mask all emotion in his presence.

Guy continued to escort the prince around the countryside whenever he expressed interest in anything away from the castle. Vaisey never accompanied them, as he was never invited by the prince. Guy answered all of the prince’s questions about the shire as they rode, including the cause of the sorry state of most of the villages they passed through.

***

Alyssa was being cared for by Rose, sent there by Guy from Nottingham to nurse her. The guards were given instructions that no one from the castle or in Vaisey’s employ was to be admitted to the manor under any circumstances. Alyssa had remained in bed the first two days she stayed at Loxley. On the third day, she came down to the hall for her mid-day meal just as Guy walked in the door.

“Lady, what are you doing? You should be resting, you are not well. Rose, what is the meaning of this? You are here to care for the lady, not to indulge her whims,” he said, raising his voice and glaring at the nurse. Rose went pale, and stepped back, knowing well the reputation of the angry man glowering at her.

“Sir Guy, please, I cannot lie in bed any longer. I feel better when I am up. Please don’t be angry with Rose, her good care is why I am feeling so much better,” she smiled at him, wishing she could take his hand, but fearing that he would be angry if she gave any indication that they were more than lord of the manor and his temporary guest.

Guy looked at her, trying to maintain a stern frown, but feeling only relief that she was better. He nodded to Rose, telling her she could go and tidy the lady’s room, as the lady would have her meal with him. He helped Alyssa to her seat, wanting to be alone with her, but not chancing asking the servants to leave, fearing Vaisey finding out he wanted to be alone with a young woman the sheriff knew nothing about. That’s all I need, Vaisey snooping around here. I must get her away from here as soon as she can travel. He cannot know about her, she would not be safe.

“Lady,” he said softly, leaning close so no one could hear, “you must leave here soon.” The others were now outside or in the kitchen and he had a brief time to talk to her. “It is not safe for you to be here. I cannot think, I cannot work if I am all the time worried about you, don’t you understand that? I cannot tell you what is happening, as I do not know everything myself, but you must give me one more month before I can come to you at Edgemere. And you must promise me that you will wait for me there, and not leave again for any reason, even if I am more than a month. … Alyssa?”

She wouldn’t look at him, she didn’t want to leave. “Sir Guy, I have barely seen you since I came here, I don’t want to leave yet. Can we not … ”

“Lady, are you not married now?” She nodded yes, smiling, but still not looking at him. “And has your husband not asked you to obey him in this matter?” She smiled and nodded again. “Are you refusing his request?” 

At last she looked up at him, with a sad smile. “I will obey you, my lord.”

Two days later Alyssa was ready to leave Loxley, escorted by Townsend, Halstead and two guards. Halstead was instructed to go as far as Cardon stables, and Townsend could carry on by himself from there. Guy arranged a brief time alone with Alyssa while the carriage waited, Rose having already been dispatched back to Nottingham. Thornton was instructed to keep all of the servants in their quarters or the kitchen, no one was to come into the hall.

Guy looked at Alyssa’s face, which had a large purple and black bruise, and grimaced. I would like to kill that man. Then he smiled. He is lucky I am leaving this shire soon, or I would be tempted … .

Guy felt awkward, she was his wife, but they hadn’t actually spent any time together as husband and wife. In fact they had avoided all such appearances. In the end, Alyssa stepped forward into his arms, breathing him in deeply, knowing that would be all she had of him for a long time. He held her very carefully, enjoying the softness of her against his own hardness. He reached down and tilted her face up to him, and saw the tears. 

“Lady, please don’t cry. I would give anything if I could come with you.” Guy said those words to comfort her, and to his surprise, realized that those were his true feelings, and not just because it would mean getting away from Vaisey. Seeing her again had stirred feelings in him that confused him. He felt a tenderness when he held her, and a longing to be with her, and … something else. Oh, of course, those feelings, but something more, something he wasn’t ready to put into words. He wouldn’t say what he wasn’t sure about. He had been wrong about that before, he didn’t want to be wrong again, not with his wife.

“But it is impossible. The prince is still here, and I must stay. I will come as soon as I can, my … lady.” He had almost said ‘my love’ and then didn’t, feeling awkward and unsure.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks, put her arms around his neck and moved her head so that her lips were just an inch from his, and waited, green eyes looking into blue. Guy lowered his head, brushing his lips across hers gently, then kissing her softly, over and over. He sighed and closed his eyes, holding her closely. Soon. She smiled and whispered softly, “I love you, my lord. I will be waiting.” 

She stepped away and walked outside, not looking back as she was helped into the carriage by Halstead. He looked at Guy, nodded to him, and the party set off for Lincolnshire. 

***

Guy spent the rest of the afternoon answering the prince’s questions about what schemes the sheriff had put into place to increase the income of the populace, which might ease the tax burden and make the people a bit more content. Guy knew of no schemes that enriched anyone other than the sheriff. 

Three days later the prince announced at a banquet in his honor that he would be leaving in two days’ time. The sigh of relief from Vaisey was embarrassingly audible, and he tried to cover it by saying how disappointed he was that he would not have the prince’s company any longer. The prince said that was good to hear, as he had every intention of returning in two weeks’ time on his return from Lincoln. He did say the next stop would be brief, to Vaisey’s great relief.

The morning of his departure, the prince told Vaisey that when he returned, he would be taking four of Vaisey’s men and replacing them with four men from his own guard. When Vaisey protested, the prince snapped that he would do as he wanted, when he wanted with his own men, and the sheriff could be replaced immediately if he objected. After all, the prince pointed out with a frozen smile, they were all there to serve him as his brother’s surrogate, weren’t they? Vaisey was forced to agree, but dreaded the thought of having men loyal only to the prince in his guard, wondering if the prince suspected his loyalty, as well as his tax collection methods.

“Sir Guy, walk with me to my horse.” In the courtyard, the prince told Guy to have the names of three trusted men to give him in two weeks’ time when he returned from Lincoln. “Two weeks, Sir Guy.” The prince mounted his horse and led his men out of Nottingham, the sheriff watching from the castle steps.


	15. Making Plans

“Gisbourne!” Vaisey screamed, as soon as the prince was out of sight. “My chambers, now!” The little man whirled around and scurried off, his head ready to explode. How dare the prince show favoritism to his master at arms. Gisbourne was his, and his alone. What were they plotting? He would get it out of Gisbourne, the man could hide nothing from him.

“What did the prince say to you before he left?” he asked as soon as Guy walked in. Guy sat in a chair, his eyes hooded, not giving anything away. “Gisbourne, what is he planning, which guards is he taking and why? Don’t sit there sulking because he’s gone and you are no longer his special puppet, tell me, I need to prepare.”

“The prince just told me that he would be back in two weeks, he said it twice, that is all. His announcement to you was the first time I heard he would be taking four men away. Why would I know who the prince wants?” Guy didn’t look at Vaisey, he was already busy thinking when he would approach the men he had already chosen - Halstead and the two guards who accompanied Alyssa when she left Nottingham. He suddenly realized the Sheriff was waiting for him to answer a question.

“What? I didn’t hear you, I was trying to think of anything else the prince said that I had not already told you.” Guy had always lied to Vaisey, but he realized he had gotten much better at it recently. Well, he would have to be on his guard for the next two weeks, Vaisey was in a fury over the prince returning and taking men from him, leaving unknown men in their place. He feared spies in his guards’ ranks, telling the prince about his private pension scheme, financed by the tax collections.

“Things are going to have to get back to normal very quickly around here, Gisbourne. My treasury is badly depleted, with the horrendous expense of feeding all those hangers on who surround the prince. You will have to collect extra taxes from the villages, and I want a special tribute from the nobles to reimburse me for feeding and housing them when they were here, and their share of my cost of entertaining the prince, yes, that is only fair to me. I want you to start collection tomorrow, no excuses. Now get out, get busy, get my money.” Vaisey turned away, dismissing him. 

***

Guy returned to Loxley for the first time since Alyssa had left. He had not slept there in several weeks. He was expecting Halstead and the guards to return from Lincolnshire soon, and had instructed them to stop at Loxley before going to Nottingham. When he walked into the manor, he was startled to see Marian there.

“Lady Marian, this is a surprise. Are you here to see me?” Guy said as he walked inside.

“No, Sir Guy, I was returning home from visiting one of our former servants in the village and stopped in to see her daughter, your kitchen maid Sally. I hope you don’t mind, I didn’t take her from her duties.”

“No, visit as long as you like. If you will excuse me. Thornton, I will bathe before I eat.” Guy turned to go upstairs, and stopped as Marian started talking again.

“Sir Guy, I was so glad to see how well the Lady Alyssa was recovering. The bruise at her temple … ,” Marian stopped talking when she saw the astonishment on Sir Guy’s face.

“When, how did you see the lady? The orders were to go straight to her home.” Guy’s face was flushed with anger. What had gone wrong? How could Halstead and Townsend disobey his orders? Did she reach Edgemere safely?

“It was an accident.” Marian blushed when she remembered that was how she had described the outlaws hurting Alyssa. “I was out riding a few days ago, and a carriage passed me, and I heard someone cry out to stop. It was the Lady Alyssa, she had seen me as the carriage passed, and asked me to ride with her. We talked in the carriage until we passed close to Knighton where I got out. I think she wanted to thank me for helping the day she was injured, but she also … . It is hard to explain, but for some reason, she seemed curious about me, I don’t know why.” 

Marian looked at Guy, wondering if she should ask. She knew that look, he was furious, but the anger was not directed at her, she was sure of that. “Sir Guy, do you know her husband?”

Guy set his jaw, his eyes guarded, his arms crossed over his chest. “Yes.” Guy considered telling Marian of his marriage, but now he didn’t know for certain if Alyssa was safe. He couldn’t reveal anything … yet.

Marian waited for more. It did not come. “She seemed sad. She said she wanted to be with her husband, but he would not permit it. She is so young, I felt sorry for her. It was obvious she was in love, and I guess her husband does not love her.” She was startled by the look on Sir Guy’s face when she said that.

“Lady Marian,” Guy spoke with heated words, “I can assure you the lady’s husband loves her well. He is protecting her by staying away from her at this time. I … ,” he stopped, his face flushed, his hands in fists, unable to say more. I said I loved her! But I told the wrong person, I’ve never told her. If anything has happened to her … 

He looked back at Marian, standing there, the ever proud lady feeling sorry for his wife! “Lady Marian, at least Lady Alyssa has married the man she loves, although they cannot be together at this time. That is more than we can say for you.” He stared, challenging her to deny what he was saying, that she had almost married a man she didn’t love, and was still not married to the one she did love. She flushed and looked away. 

***

Guy was worried about Alyssa. Halstead had not yet returned, had there been any other unplanned stops? Alyssa …. Guy was surprised to find how much he missed her, that he had been thinking about her a great deal since she had left. He loved her, he knew that now, had known it for some time, but hadn’t been able to admit it. What if she weren’t safe?

And he was angry. He had his orders, and he’d always obeyed. What choice did he have? It was his job, Vaisey was in control of his life. But if all went well, he was going to be released from him in two weeks. So … so … . Could he beat, torture men, women, children for a few pennies, just to placate that snake Vaisey? Just to remain safe for those two weeks? How could he carry on for the next two weeks as if everything were the same as it had been before Alyssa, before Sheriff Bertran, before his promised release from Vaisey?

That little bit of resentment Guy had felt almost two months earlier was long gone, replaced by a longing for the new life that beckoned him, and a realization that he had to leave behind him the attitudes and behaviours of the old life in order to deserve the new one he so desperately wanted. He could not be the old Guy in his new life, his wife … his wife deserved so much more.

What can I do about Vaisey’s order? The peasants won’t have as much as he wants, as usual, and he will expect a great deal more than I can get. Not that he needs it, he’s squeezed everything they have out of them already. This is my job, terrorizing peasants. This is who she married. ... I cannot, will not do this any longer. I cannot be that man any longer. She does not deserve that kind of husband. I could not go to her if I do what Vaisey has ordered in the ways I have followed the orders before. But what can I do to keep him at bay for the next two weeks and still be able to go to her?  
Guy heard the sound of horses outside and walked out of the hall into the yard. Halstead, Sawyer and Frobisher were dismounting. From their demeanor, Guy knew his wife was safely home, and that worry was gone. He just stood, arms crossed, looking down his nose, wondering if Halstead was going to tell him about the unexpected stop on their journey. Sawyer and Frobisher took one look at Guy and led all of the horses to the stables. “Halstead?”

“Sir Guy, we came as quickly as we could. We stopped only an hour with Lady Cardon. The Lady Alyssa was well when we left her, her bruise was healing well.” He hesitated, looking nervous, but he knew keeping something from Sir Guy was never a good idea. “Sir Guy, very soon after we left here, we rode past Lady Marian and Lady Alyssa insisted that she speak with her. She would not take no for an answer, Sir Guy, ready to climb out of the carriage while it was moving, she was. I am sorry, I know that was not what you wanted, but … ” He saw Sir Guy nodding his head, then shaking it. So he knew about it - good thing I told him.

“We are to start tax collection again immediately. We have money to collect from the nobles, and I have decided we will start with that. They will have money, they will not be happy to part with it but they know better than to refuse. We can delay going to the villagers for a few days, while we decide on our collection methods.”

Halstead raised his eyebrows at that, but said nothing. Sir Guy did not like to be questioned, he would tell him what he needed to know when he was ready. Sawyer and Frobisher came out of the stables and started walking toward Halstead and Sir Guy, when Sir Guy held up his hand to stay them.

“Halstead, … I will be leaving Nottingham soon.” He watched Halstead for a reaction, and saw nothing. The man had learned long ago to keep his thoughts to himself unless asked, and he was rarely asked. “I can take three men with me.” Now he saw a gleam in Halstead’s eye and sudden intense interest in what was coming. “I will be going north. Are you … tied to Nottingham?” Guy didn’t want to give too much away, in case he had been wrong about the man.

“Sir Guy, I am married, my wife is with her parents in one of the villages because I’ve never felt it was safe for her to be in Nottingham, too close to the sheriff. I would go north if I could,” he looked carefully at Guy as he continued, “I would be happy to serve you elsewhere if you wanted me. And … if you would ask my opinion, Sir Guy, Sawyer and Frobisher are good men, also not tied to Nottingham.”

Guy told the three men the barest details - they would remain in Nottingham until the prince returned, then if the prince ordered it, they would leave for another guard job, perhaps on very short notice. No one must know, least of all Vaisey. Their lives could depend on that. Meanwhile they would have to follow every order given by Vaisey. “Now, you must return to Nottingham. Remember, nothing can change in your actions. If anyone finds out these plans, your lives will be forfeit.” They looked at Sir Guy and knew that he would kill them himself if Vaisey heard of any of this. “Come back in the morning so we can start collection duties.”

Guy and his men spent the next four days collecting money from nobles. He returned to the castle on the fifth day to report to Vaisey and turn over a portion of the money, and found Vaisey excited, pacing his chamber and muttering to himself. Guy sat and waited, not bothering to ask what Vaisey was going on about. Why did it take me so long to figure out how to act in front of this … thing? Why did I always tell him what he wanted to know just by my face? Guy put a blank expression on his face and waited.

“Gisbourne, the outlaws have been robbing again. Why didn’t you know about it? What have you been doing? You are worthless as an enforcer, I haven’t seen you in days.” Vaisey yelled, spittle flying. 

Guy moved farther away, out of range, and asked, “How do you know they have been robbing? I have heard nothing. And of course you have not seen me, you ordered me out to collect the money that I have just turned over to you. I cannot follow those orders and be here at the same time.”

Vaisey reached his hand across the table between them and opened his fist to show a small gold clip in the shape of a butterfly. He didn’t see the flash of recognition in Guy’s eyes, which was quickly shielded. “That is a piece of jewelry, what does that prove about outlaws? Where was it found, by whom? How did you get it?” Guy realized he was asking too many questions. The only reason he could remain calm was that he knew Alyssa was now out of Vaisey’s reach.

“Don’t ask me stupid questions! I can’t do everything myself, Gisbourne, that’s what I have you for. Find out who the owner is and why the robbery was not reported. A peasant girl foolishly tried to sell it to a merchant, who came to me with it. Unfortunately, he did not detain the girl and does not know what village she lives in, so find her somehow and question her. Get to the bottom of this. Get out!” Vaisey threw the clip on the table and went back to his toenails.


	16. A Prince Returns

Guy rode out to Knighton the next morning to find out if Marian knew anything of the gold clip. He was sure it was Alyssa’s; she must have been wearing it when she was attacked. He had decided Vaisey’s order to find the owner of the clip was the perfect excuse to delay tax collection from the villagers. He had already taken one step to relieve the burden on the villagers. He collected more from the nobles than Vaisey had ordered, and held it back to add to what the villagers managed to pay. It might not be enough, but it was a start.

Guy rode into the yard at Knighton manor, and Marian came out of the house immediately, something he realized she never did when he was courting her. “Sir Guy, it is good to see you,” she greeted him warmly, something else she had never done.

“Lady Marian, good day. I have a problem, and thought you might be able to help.” Guy dismounted and tied his horse. Guy said he needed to talk to her about the last time he had been here. She raised her eyebrows, remembering the circumstances only too well. They walked over and sat on a garden bench. Guy removed the gold clip from a pouch and showed it to her. “Do you know this?” He watched her face carefully, and saw that she did recognize it. Marian looked up and nodded.

“Yes, Sir Guy, I do remember this. I saw it in the Lady Alyssa’s hair when I went up to see to her before the doctor came that day. How did you come by it? But it looks damaged. May I hold it?” Guy gave it to her and she tried to open the clip and found it could not open properly. “I’m sure when I saw it, it was holding the lady’s hair, which it could not do now.” She looked up at Guy, curiosity in her eyes. “Sir Guy?”

Guy sighed. “The lady has … had two of these clips for her hair. This one was found by a peasant and Vaisey got hold of it, you can well imagine how. It is obviously valuable, so now he is sure the outlaws robbed someone and it was never reported, and his curiosity is aroused. Fortunately, he assigned me the task of investigating what happened. I have no intention of telling him about her presence here. I will make up some story for him.” 

Guy rubbed his forehead and said, “She must still have the one you saw, this must have been found in the forest where she was attacked.” He looked rather grimly at Marian when he said that, and then added very softly, “I will return it to her.”

“Sir Guy,” Marian asked, “who is Lady Alyssa? You seem very … close to her. When you placed her in the wagon after she was injured, I was touched by the gentleness I saw in you. I saw a Sir Guy of Gisbourne that I did not recognize, but that I liked. You speak so well of her and the look you have when you speak … Is she … I didn’t know you had any family.” She just looked at him questioningly.

Guy smiled in spite of himself. He felt foolish, but thinking of his wife made him smile. He turned away briefly to compose his face, then took the gold clip back, turning it over in his hand as he thought of how Alyssa had looked the day he first saw the clips in her hair. Then he frowned, Marian would think he married Alyssa simply because he couldn’t have her. Guy knew that was not true. He loved his wife, he wanted her, not Marian, he needed her, not Marian. He looked up and saw Marian smiling, and he smiled back awkwardly. 

“Lady Marian, when we met on the road some weeks ago, I thanked you for not marrying me. I meant it. We would both have been miserable.” He stopped. She waited in silence, frowning. “I have known Alyssa many years, but did not realize she loved me until … .” He sighed. “We are married, but no one knows, it is not safe for us if the sheriff finds out. That is why I had to send her away. She is very young, she doesn’t realize the danger.”

”Married? But, I thought … . When? You could not have waited very long!” she said, rather peevishly. “I, well I hope …. Sir Guy, I don’t know what to say.” Marian just stared at the ground, frowning. “I thought you … I thought you loved me,” she said, with a petulant look.

Guy chuckled. “I thought I did, really, how wrong could a man be.” Guy saw the flush of embarrassment and consternation in Marian’s cheeks. “Marian, stop it. You never loved me, you love Hood, whether he loves you in the same way or not. You made your choice at the altar. It was the right one, now be content with it. I certainly am.” He waited for a response, but she just sat, shaking her head. “I must go. I can count on you to say nothing about the lady? It won’t be for long.“ She looked puzzled at Guy’s last statement, but agreed that she would not reveal his secret to anyone. “Good day, Marian.”

Marian watched him ride away without looking back, wondering what had gone wrong, why she was still unmarried and the man she rejected, the glowering Sir Guy of Gisbourne, seemed ... happy.

***

Sir Guy and his chosen men started tax collection in the villages two days later. Guy had worked out a plan which he hoped would collect some money, and keep them busy and away from Vaisey until the prince returned, which was expected within four days. The first day they rode into each village, gathering all of the villagers and announcing that the sheriff had decreed taxes would be collected again. They warned that they would return within the next day or two for collection and the villagers should have the money when they came.

Over the next three days their routine did not vary. They rode into a village and ordered all villagers into a single line, arranged by family. Each family was called forward, some distance away from everyone else, so no one else could see any transaction. Sir Guy stood by while Halstead asked the head of each household for the tax money. 

Some of the men shook as they put the two or three coins in Halstead’s hand, knowing it was not the full amount owed. In every instance, Halstead looked directly at them and said loudly, “Tax collected, Sir Guy. Next!” In a few cases, with a nod from Sir Guy, one or two coins were returned, with a look that brooked no discussion. 

When the collection was finished, Sir Guy mounted his horse and addressed the villagers. “The tax collection for this village is complete. I do not expect to hear anything said in this village or any of the surrounding villages about the amounts you have been forced to pay. Is that understood?” The villagers just stared, not understanding what had happened, just that no one had been beaten or was being taken to the dungeon, not a normal tax day. Sir Guy sighed audibly. “I said, do you understand?” he growled. The villagers mumbled yes and stared as the sheriff’s men turned and rode away. While they did not understand, no one was going to complain, or worse, talk about having paid less tax than required.

***

Prince John spent almost two weeks in Lincoln with Sheriff Bertran. He was well pleased with the state of the shire, the villages looked prosperous, the nobles contributed handsomely to his coffers, no outlaws to divert taxes, and … Sheriff Bertran’s niece, daughter of a well respected local noble, had agreed to marry the prince’s dullard cousin Roland. He didn’t care for his cousin at all, but his brother Richard wanted a good marriage for him, and one that cemented ties with the nobles in the north. John had arranged this marriage himself and stood well in his brother’s good grace, meaning, John hoped, that Richard would feel comfortable staying in the Holy Land even longer. 

The prince had just one more thing to do to complete the deal negotiated for the marriage - obtain Sir Guy of Gisbourne for Bertran. His party left Lincoln and rode towards Nottingham, with surprises in mind for Vaisey, and the thought of stripping Vaisey of his right hand man brought a frosty smile to the prince’s face as he rode. The prince’s party was surprised itself on the road to Nottingham by meeting Sir Guy of Gisbourne and three of his guards. 

“My lord, my guards and I have just completed an extra tax collection ordered by the sheriff and we are returning to Nottingham to turn it over. Perhaps we can ride with you? And perhaps your men would like to take charge of the taxes now, as there is always the danger of losses the longer the money is in Nottingham.” Guy finished with a smile. Vaisey wouldn’t even know how much was collected. Guy had planned to add to the collection from his own treasury if he had not been able to collect enough between the villagers and the nobles’ extra tribute that he had kept back from Vaisey. Now that was unnecessary, as Vaisey’s percentage wouldn’t be taken out.

Vaisey was furious to hear that Gisbourne had ridden back to Nottingham with Prince John, and speechless when the prince commended him on the tax collection scheme, telling him that he had ordered Sir Guy to turn the money directly over to him. “Now, sheriff, we are hungry. I will come to the hall for my meal as soon as I have bathed.”

The prince finished his meal and looked around the hall. “Bring in your guards, Vaisey, I want to see them.” Vaisey nodded to Sir Guy and the guards were ordered into the hall. “Is this all of them?” the prince asked pointedly. Vaisey gulped. It was obvious the prince knew he had more guards than he was prepared to show.

“Gisbourne, why haven’t you shown all the guards in?” Vaisey turned to the prince as Guy left the hall to get the remaining guards, the ones Vaisey had instructed be kept out of the castle for the duration of the prince’s visit. “My lord, the man is stupid, I give him orders and this is what I get.” Vaisey oozed an oily smile in the direction of the prince, silently cursing the man.

Once the full complement of guards stood before him in the hall, the prince stared at them for a few minutes, letting Vaisey steam. Then the prince turned to one of his men, whispered to him, and the man said, “Sawyer, Frobisher, Halstead.” The men stepped forward from the ranks of the guard, standing for inspection by the prince. More whispering. “You will report to the prince’s master at arms for your orders. Go now.”

“Halstead?” As Halstead had stepped forward, Vaisey gave a strangled cry. “My lord, he is a lieutenant with the guard, many years of training, very valuable to me. I cannot lose him.”

“Cannot?” the prince barked at Vaisey. “You dare say cannot to me? I have decided he will be replaced, and you have nothing to say about it. Do not worry, the men who are coming to you as replacements are very well trained, Vaisey.” The meaning was not lost on the sheriff and he groaned. The prince’s men would be overlooking his operation from now on. He and Gisbourne would have to be very careful.

Three down, one to go. But the prince was done for the evening. He rose from the table, saying he was fatigued. He would choose the final man the next day, leaving Vaisey to squirm overnight. He left the hall, leaving Vaisey fuming. “Gisbourne, I want you to find Halstead and hide him until the prince is gone. I’m not losing him, the prince will forget he ordered him to leave and we will keep him.”

“Sheriff, the prince ordered Halstead to report to his master at arms. Halstead is a steady man, he would have obeyed that order immediately. He may already have been ordered to leave Nottingham, to go I do not know where.”

“Gisbourne, stop questioning every order and get out of here now! Find Halstead! Keep him here!” Vaisey shouted wildly, “I won’t tolerate another failure on your part, Gisbourne. You are becoming useless!” Vaisey stormed off to his chambers, leaving Guy with the smallest smile on his face as he left the hall to find Halstead.

Guy rode to Loxley very late that night. He had warned the chosen men to be prepared to leave on very short notice. Two chests of his own personal things had already been packed, and a wagon and horse were ready for the journey north. All three men were going to leave together, Halstead’s wife waiting until she was sent for. Guy’s two palfreys were to be taken with the men and he would ride his last horse north when the prince obtained his release. Guy returned to Nottingham in the middle of the night, having seen the three men off. 

Guy would break the sad news to Vaisey in the morning that he had been unable to get to Halstead in time.

Prince John summoned Vaisey and Sir Guy the next morning. His own master at arms was waiting with him when they walked into his chamber. “Sheriff, the fourth man I am taking is Sir Guy.”


	17. Where is She?

“Taking Gisbourne?” Vaisey shrieked. “My lord, you cannot be serious, you cannot do this. He is my master at arms, I have spent years training him, I cannot lose him now. He, he is tied to Nottingham, he has land here, Loxley, he cannot leave that, he would not want to leave. Gisbourne, tell him.” Guy said nothing as Vaisey glared at him. 

Prince John turned to Vaisey. “Exactly who do you think you are, to tell me I cannot have the men I want?” The prince just waited, staring at Vaisey, daring him to repeat what he had just said. Vaisey broke his gaze first, screaming silent curses at the prince, while knowing he could do nothing directly.

The prince snorted. “Sir Guy has no land ties here. His hold on Loxley is temporary, as we both know, it is not yours to decide who will get that estate if the earl forfeits it. Do you think that when you threaten Sir Guy with removal from Loxley that I do not hear of it? Remember what you said to me yesterday about him? Your opinion of Sir Guy has risen considerably overnight, has it not?” The prince waited. Vaisey looked choked, but said nothing.

“I have decided Sir Guy should be … retrained … under a sheriff who collects the correct amount of taxes, who has prosperous villages, whose peasants are content, whose nobles do not constantly complain about him. Sheriff Bertran of Lincoln has been very successful in meeting my goals, unlike you, Vaisey. Lincoln will serve the purpose for Sir Guy, and for me.”

“But my lord, I have to contend with outlaws and traitorous peasants. I collect taxes and we are robbed, there are spies, we have been sabotaged by the populace. I need Gisbourne here!” Vaisey spluttered.

“Are you trying to tell me there is no relation between Nottingham being overrun by outlaws and the way you govern here? As you would say yourself, Vaisey, a clue: No!” Prince John stood. “Sir Guy needs time in a shire that is properly run. He will be a more valuable asset to me,” Prince John paused, to make sure Vaisey understood the emphasis, “working in a well managed shire. It is possible that he would return some years from now, my needs for him may change.” He smiled, and paused, waiting, knowing full well Vaisey would try to keep Gisbourne here after the prince left Nottingham if orders were not given otherwise. And here it came.

“But my lord, I need to get information from Gisbourne about his latest tax collections, I need to discuss security with him. I can see no way he can leave in less than four or five weeks. He has many duties here, and you have already stripped me of his lieutenant, so he is the only one with the information I need. Unfortunately, he will have to stay after you have gone.”

“Sheriff, I must misunderstand. Do I hear you telling me my orders are meaningless when they do not suit you?” The prince said this very quietly, staring at Vaisey, his eyes cold, his master at arms standing with his hand on his sword. “Sir Guy, I order you to leave Nottingham no more than one hour from now, and be out of the shire by the end of the day.” The prince dismissed Gisbourne, ordering his own master at arms to stay with Gisbourne to see that he left Nottingham within the time commanded.

“Now, Vaisey, let us discuss why tax collection is so unsuccessful in Nottinghamshire. I have the rest of the day to listen to your excuses.”

*** 

Sir Guy had ridden for four days. He should have felt fatigued, saddle sore, weary, but all he felt was a lightheartedness that he had never experienced before. He was free of the snake and the feeling was wonderful. He had slept outside for three nights, pushing himself to cover as much ground as fast as possible, not only to put as much distance between himself and his old life as he could, but to embrace his new life more quickly.

He arrived at mid-day at Lincoln and was shown into the Sheriff’s chambers. Sheriff Bertran greeted him warmly and introduced him to an older man standing with him, the under-sheriff Bailey.

“My men, Sir Robert, did they arrive safely? I had no word while on the road.” Guy settled thankfully into the chair offered by the sheriff. He needed a bath and a bed, but wanted to be sure his men were in place first.

“Yes, they are here and becoming acquainted with the other guards and their duties. Prince John was quite pleased with your reports on Nottingham.” He smiled when he saw Guy’s frown that the prince might have told him of confidential talks. “No, the prince did not tell me everything, but Sir Guy, we are both the prince’s vassals, he will do what he wishes with information we must give him. Don’t worry about what we have no control over.”

“Now,” the sheriff said with a gleam in his eye, “if I am not mistaken, you are a newly married man who spent just one night with his wife. It has been a difficult two months. Bailey assures me he can carry on with his duties for a week or two while you go to Edgemere, right, Bailey?” The older man smiled and nodded, and Guy laughed out loud. What a difference in sheriffs!

Guy bathed and ate and, after speaking briefly with Halstead to make sure everything had gone well after the men left Loxley, Guy climbed back into the saddle and started for Edgemere, taking some of his personal possessions with him. As he rode, he thought of his wife, and if his horse had not already travelled so far and so hard, he would have urged him on harder. Guy rode into the yard of the manor house two hours after the sun had set, handing his reins to a young boy who appeared. He walked into the house with his bags and was greeted by the steward, Albert.

“Where is the Lady Alyssa?” Guy asked, looking around the hall, listening for her footsteps. Could she be asleep already?

“My lord, I am sorry. The lady is not here.” Albert saw a surprised look on Sir Guy’s face. 

“Not here? She was ord … asked not to leave here until I came.”

“My lord, she left five days ago to tend to the Lady Cardon, who was taken ill. A messenger came yesterday morning to say that the lady could not return as she herself was also taken ill and unable to travel. Shall I order a bath, food for you, my lord?” The steward was already calling to another servant to take Guy’s coat.

“Ill? How ill? What kind of illness? Has Lady Cardon recovered?” Guy was dissatisfied with the answers, as the steward had no other information. It was late and dark, and the ride to Cardon stables would take the entire day. Guy had been in the saddle for four full days, he would have to rest and leave before dawn. He ate a light meal and gave orders that he should be awakened no later than five in the morning. When he was told that Aethon was in the stables, he ordered that he be saddled and ready for him as well.

Guy urged Aethon on, the big horse eating up the ground easily. They stopped only twice, briefly, and Guy was within sight of Cardon stables before sunset. He rode into the yard and Thomas came running out of the stable to take Aethon’s reins. Andrew ran out of the house, and then to Guy’s relief, he saw Grand-mére appear at the door of the lodge.

“Grand-mére, I was told you were ill. What has happened here, how are you, where is Alyssa?” Guy walked over to her standing in the doorway and took her in his arms. She is feeling thinner, frailer. She looks very pale. “Grand-mére, you must sit. Come inside and talk to me. Where is my wife?” Guy looked around as he walked inside, hoping to see Alyssa.

“Guy, thank god you are returned. I was so worried you would be too late.” She breathed deeply, keeping back the tears. “I had a sudden fever, I don’t know, perhaps from one of the children in the village, several of them were sick recently. It lasted several days, and Alyssa came to nurse me. I told her she should have stayed at home, but she said she would never be able to face you if she did not care for me while you were away.” She put her hands in her head and cried. Guy stood, blinking in confusion.

“Grand-mére, where is she? Where is Alyssa?” She didn’t answer and Guy turned, taking the steps two at a time and bursting into his bedroom. He stopped, staring at what he saw before him. Alyssa lay in the bed, seeming smaller than he remembered her, sweat on her face, her cheeks bright with fever, her nightdress soaked through. The doctor was just standing, staring at her, shaking his head. He looked up and saw the wild look in Guy’s eyes, and stepped away from the bed.

Guy quickly crossed to the bed and knelt down next to her, taking up her hand in his. She didn’t open her eyes as he softly called her name. He stroked her forehead, which was burning hot. “What is wrong with her? What are you doing to heal her?” he growled at the man edging his way to the door.

“I have done everything I can, she does not respond to treatment. The fever will not break, I can do nothing more.” The man said the last as he opened the door and hurried from the room, frightened of the glowering knight with the wild eyes.

Grand-mére came into the room and Guy sought her eyes, asking without words what could be done. “Guy, she hasn’t spoken or eaten in two days. My fever lasted four days, but I was never unconscious. She has had the fever that long, but it seems much worse. We need to break the fever, but we can get no remedies in her. I don’t know what to do anymore. I am afraid she cannot last much longer. Guy, I am so sorry.” She sank into a chair, exhausted from her own illness and caring for Alyssa, tears running down her cheeks.

Guy stayed kneeling at the bed, his head buried in her hair, moaning. This cannot be happening, finally, a chance at happiness, and it is being taken from me. Guy knelt for a long time, seeking something from Alyssa, some movement, some sound, some sign. Grand-mére saw Guy suddenly raise his head from the bed, and frown. He had remembered something from his own childhood, a village child with fever that wouldn’t break, and his mother had … .

Guy walked quickly out of the lodge and ordered Thomas to saddle Aethon. He went back inside and found a blanket to wrap Alyssa in, then carefully picked her up and carried her outside. He used a mounting block to get himself and Alyssa on Aethon, then without a word slowly rode out of the yard, cradling Alyssa in his arms, Thomas and Grand-mére wondering where he was going.

Guy dismounted and carried Alyssa in his arms right into the river. He lay down in the shallow water near the bank, with the water covering her frail, hot body up to her shoulders, and held her tightly. They lay there for hours, Guy whispering her name over and over as he shivered uncontrollably in the cold water, kissing her hot forehead, telling her he loved her, needed her, pleading with her not to leave him, his new life would be meaningless without her.

Just before dawn, as Guy lay still in the water, unable to feel his arms or legs any longer, so cold he was no longer able to shiver, Alyssa stirred. He thought he dreamt it, he was so tired and cold he could no longer think straight. Then she moved again and moaned. He kissed her forehead and found it was cool at last. He gathered her into his arms and slowly stood, nearly toppling over as he tried to step to the river bank, barely able to move his feet and legs. He wrapped her in a blanket, found a fallen tree to use to mount Aethon, and they rode home slowly. 

When Aethon walked into the yard, Thomas and Grand-mére came out. Guy dismounted, still holding Alyssa, and fell to his knees. Fiona and Grand-mére took Alyssa from him, and Andrew and another servant got Guy to his room and put him to bed. He was asleep before they got his sodden clothes off him.

“Alyssa,” he murmured very faintly. Guy had dreamt again of his wife. He saw the lake again, and this time he saw Alyssa with a little boy. They were wading near the edge of the lake with their backs to him. As Guy got closer, he heard laughter and he called to them. As Alyssa turned to him, he saw … 

“Alyssa?” Guy suddenly sat up in bed, looking around. He had slept for fourteen hours, not stirring once his body had warmed up and the shivering stopped. He flung off the bedclothes and stood, wrapping a bedsheet around his naked body, yelling, “Alyssa!” as he walked to the door. As he reached it, the door opened and Grand-mére came in, smiling broadly. 

“Guy, at last. We were beginning to worry about you. You must be hungry. Do you want to eat in the hall … ?”

”Grand-mére, where is she?”

“In the next room, Guy.” Grand-mére just smiled and gestured across the hall.

Guy walked to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it. And there she was, sitting up in bed, her hair spread out on the pillows behind her, shining red and gold highlights flickering in the light. She turned her head as the door opened, and smiled at him. “Oh my lord, you have come at last. I am sorry I was not able to greet you when … ”

Alyssa could no longer speak. Guy had crossed the room quickly to sit on the bed and taken her so tightly into his arms she could not talk. He pulled back to get a good look at her, to make sure she really was all right, and then rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and sighing.


	18. Home Again

“Guy, don’t you think it would be appropriate to get dressed now? This is really not proper attire, a bedsheet,” Grand-mére scolded from the doorway. Guy had sat on the bed next to Alyssa and a servant had put a tray with food on it on a table next to him. He had spent the past half hour feeding small bits of food to Alyssa, coaxing her to eat just another bite, then another, over and over.

“Grand-mére, it is already well past sundown, I will be going back to my bed chamber soon enough so that the lady can rest.” They both saw the frown on Alyssa’s face when he said ‘my bed chamber.’ Lady Cardon left, shutting the door behind her. This was not a conversation for three.

“My lord,” she said, her lip trembling, “are you not staying with me?” He could see tears welling in those green eyes.

“My lady, you have been seriously ill and are not recovered yet. I shall not share your bed and run the risk of disturbing your sleep. You must rest, regain your strength, so we can go home. Is that not what you want?” he smiled. Guy had all he could do to control himself as he sat next to her on the bed. She touched his arm, his hand, brushed her leg under the bedclothes against his leg on top of them, and he was on fire with every contact. She had reached up to touch his jaw, feeling the stubble of two days’ growth, and he had almost stopped breathing. He kept one hand firmly in his lap, concealing the insistent movement in his groin.

Stay with you? If I stayed with you tonight, oh, god, Alyssa, there would be no rest, no sleep for either of us. She is my wife, I must think of her, care for her, not for myself. My marital rights can wait. There is plenty of time for that, although I swear I will have to lie down in that river again if the wait is much longer.

“Lady, what do you think you are doing? You cannot get up, you are not well.” Guy had just walked into Alyssa’s bedchamber in the morning to find her out of bed. Guy looked at her. She looked beautiful, no longer the pale wraith he had seen in the bed just thirty six hours earlier. She was still weak, but rest and good food were all she needed now to return to health. 

“My lord, I am well enough, and I feel better as I move about. I want to go home. Today.” She had a mutinous set to her mouth, which Guy might find appealing at times, but not today.

“No, Alyssa, I cannot allow it. We will stay here another week while you recover. I want you to rest for the next few days here in your room.” He saw the frown on her face, and stopped her from protesting. “Alyssa, no argument. You are not well. You will do as I say.” He watched her set her jaw, and then she lowered her eyes.

“My lord, you are right, I will rest. Please ask Lady Cardon to have my meals sent to my room. Please excuse me now, my lord, I am very tired.” To Guy’s surprise, she held the door open and then shut it behind him as he stepped out. That went too well. What is she up to? Guy didn’t see Alyssa the rest of the day. Each time he went to her room, she was asleep. He was satisfied that he had been right, she needed her rest.

Guy woke the next morning later than usual. There had been no sounds from the stable, no horses being exercised. He went downstairs and found no one in the hall. Guy went outside to find out why the stables were so quiet. He saw Robert, but not young Will, and then he noticed that Alyssa’s palfrey was not in its stall. He quickly walked back into the lodge and upstairs to her room. He didn’t bother to knock, he was sure what he would find. She was not in her room.

“Grand-mére, why didn’t you tell me Alyssa left? I expressly forbade her to go. She is not strong enough yet,” Guy asked as he was packing his saddlebags with food for the trip. He knew where she was - on the way to Edgemere, a hard day’s ride for anyone, much less someone just recently ill.

“Guy, you had a wedding, but no wedding night. Yes, of course Alyssa told me. Do you have any idea how she felt about that? She knew you didn’t marry her for love, she is just eighteen, she loves you, she feels you don’t love her,” she sighed and paused, then added, “yes, Guy, I know you love her, but you haven’t told her yet, have you? And does she ever stay long where she doesn’t want to be? I did not know she was going this morning, but I knew she would leave. You knew it too,” she said, looking directly at Guy.

Guy met young Will after three hours on the road. The boy told him the lady had ordered him to return after they had reached a village where she could rest briefly. Guy urged Aethon on and saw her ahead of him three hours later. Guy caught up to her and grabbed the reins of her horse, slowing the palfrey to a stop. He dismounted and reached up to Alyssa to help her down. He could see the tears, but she wouldn’t look at him.

“Why, my lady? You nearly died, and you are now in such a rush to get home you will make yourself ill again. Why won’t you let me care for you, why do you deny me a husband’s right to care for his wife?” he said, tilting her chin up so he could see her eyes. She muttered something he could not hear. ”What did you say, Alyssa?

“You are a husband in name only, my lord, you do not desire me as a wife.” She spoke so softly Guy had to lean very closely to hear her, and he looked at her in surprise at what she said. She would not look at him, keeping her eyes closed as tears ran down her cheeks. “It is my own fault, I thought I could make you love me, I thought once we were married, you would love me if I gave you an heir, but, but you won’t … ” and now she sobbed so hard she couldn’t talk any more.

Guy put his arms around her and held her, not knowing how to comfort her, just waiting for her to stop. As her breathing became less ragged, he held her away from him so he could see her face. “Alyssa, you are wrong. I do love you. It is true, I did not love you when we married, but I have come to love you since. I nearly lost you and … ” Should he tell her how frightened he had been at the thought of losing her? Should a man admit such a thing to his wife? “We will go home now. And we will have a long talk about wifely duties, particularly the one about obeying your husband.” He smiled softly at her. Yes, a very long talk.

Guy was concerned about tiring Alyssa so they went at a slower pace. When they were still more than an hour away, he saw her sway in her saddle and he caught her as she started to slip off. Guy lifted her onto Aethon in front of him and they finished the trip with Alyssa in his arms. When they arrived in the yard, Alyssa was sound asleep. Guy carried her into the house and put her to bed, then had a light meal and went to bed himself in another room.

The following morning saw Guy up early, but no movement from Alyssa. She had overestimated her strength and slept still. Guy decided to go out with the estate manager Walter to view the boundaries and extent of the properties. To Guy’s amazement, the manager told him it would take three days to fully cover the estate and review all of the assets. He rode back to the stable in the late afternoon to find Alyssa in the hall, practically in tears. 

“My lady, what is the matter? Are you unwell again?”

“My lord, I was afraid you were returned to Lincoln. You did not tell me how long you are with me. You left this morning … ” She was so agitated she could not stand still. Guy explained what he had been doing all day, which calmed her, then told her he needed to bathe before they ate and he would be back downstairs soon. They ate their meal in an awkward silence, both now acutely aware their first night together as husband and wife was finally before them. Alyssa left the table before Guy and went upstairs.

Guy knocked on the chamber door and heard a quiet response. He opened the door and saw Alyssa standing near the bed in a white nightdress. As he walked in, he saw it had initials embroidered on it over the left breast, and when he got close enough, he could see them - G&A - and he smiled. “Alyssa, did you sew this?”

“No, my lord, I never sat still long enough to learn proper embroidery skills. I told my mother those would be the initials for my marriage nightdress and she did the sewing for me.” Guy laughed quietly and shook his head. So a woman dead these two years knew her daughter’s plans and did this for her. Guy reached out and took her into his arms. She melted against him, and he kissed the top of her head, inhaling the fragrance of her hair. He could feel her tremble, and he stepped away from her, frowning at the thought that she was scared. “My lord, I want to please you,” she said softly.

“My lady, it is I who must please you tonight. I want you to … always enjoy what we do together in our bed. If I do anything, touch you in any way that upsets you or doesn’t feel good, you must tell me. I promise you that if you are well pleased, I will be pleased, so you must tell me. Do you … know what is to come between us?”

“Yes, my mother spoke to me before she died. She told me that if I loved my husband, I would enjoy what is between us, so … so I will enjoy this, I know it.” She smiled shyly at him and took his hand and walked to the bed and stood there, not knowing what to do next. She turned her face up to him and put her arms around his neck, thinking the one thing she did know something about was kissing him.

Guy leaned down and kissed her, pulling her close to him. When his tongue slipped between her lips, he heard a little gasp, then she opened her mouth enough for his tongue to slip inside. As they kissed, Guy moved them to the edge of the bed, keeping his hands on her back. He moved his mouth to her neck and heard her moan lightly. Slowly, slowly. They sat on the edge of the bed and just kissed for several minutes, then Guy pulled his mouth away and looked into her eyes. Her eyes looked almost glazed, and she smiled at him and leaned into him for another kiss.

Guy smiled and whispered to her to lift up her arms. He pulled her nightdress over her head; she had nothing on underneath and his breath caught - she is beautiful. Guy removed his shirt, keeping his trousers on and well laced. Slowly, slowly. Guy leaned over her and laid her back on the bed and whispered to her, “Remember, you must tell me if you don’t like something I do, it must be pleasing to you,” as he trailed his fingers over her face and down her neck. He kissed her and looked in her eyes as his fingers trailed lower.

Guy listened to her little moans as he continued to kiss and touch her. She opened her eyes as Guy shifted next to her on the bed. Alyssa reached up and stroked his cheek. “I love you, my lord. And I want more.” She smiled and kissed him, pulling him closer. He kept repeating to himself, slowly, slowly, and he made love to her more carefully and lovingly than he had ever done with any woman, as Alyssa was not just any woman, but his to cherish forever.

When they were both calm again, Guy called to her to open her eyes, and said, “I love you, Alyssa.” She smiled and reached up to kiss him, pulling him closer still.

“And was your mother right, lady, did you enjoy that?” he asked later, stroking her hair and kissing her neck.

“Oh, yes, my lord, my mother was always right.” Alyssa stretched against her husband and they fell asleep together for the first time.

One year later.

Sir Guy left Lincoln early that morning, and met Albert at the door of the manor. “My lady is not in the manor, my lord. She has gone to the lake.”

Guy smiled - the lake. The lake he had dreamt about, with the rocky ledge on one side, was in fact on the estate. He and Alyssa had spent many warm days there, swimming, talking, getting to know each other, making love. 

Guy saw her from a distance, wearing a white shift and wading in water up to her thighs. She is more beautiful now than when I married her, he thought. She walked to the ledge and sat down, waiting for him. Guy dismounted and walked to her, sitting beside her. He kissed his wife, then reached into the basket and lifted Robert Guy out, holding him and gazing into those bright blue eyes.

“He looks more like you every day, husband. And he has the same appetite,” she laughed as Robert Guy began to fuss. She took him and shrugged her shoulder out of her shift, placing him at her breast, where he sucked contentedly as Alyssa leaned back against Guy’s broad chest and raised her face for a kiss. The Gisbourne family was at home at last.

THE END


End file.
